The True Identity: Year Four
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Harmony Potter's 4th year at Hogwarts is becoming the worst ever. She's now the 4th champion in the Triwizard Tournament and most hate her for it. Good side: Her relationship with Cedric is better than ever . . . and then there's the DADA teacher . . .
1. Nightmares of Green and Daddy Dearest

**And here is the fourth year! -**_**crowd screams and claps- **_**Thank you, thank you! I really hope you like this! I have the first, like, six chapters done, but I'm still not done with the Yull Ball . . . or anything after that . . . so it might be a little while before that comes up . . . but don't worry, I'll try to move a little faster!**

**The things in bold, with the exception of the author notes, are directly from the book. In other words: I DON'T OWN THE THINGS IN BOLD!**

HP HP HP

_**The villagers of Little Hangleton still called it "the Riddle House," even though it had been many years since the Riddle family had lived there.**_

_**The Little Hangleton all agreed that the old house was "creepy."**_

_**. . . something strange and horrible . . .**_

_**Frank Bryce was the Riddles' gardener.**_

_**. . . he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows.**_

_**. . . . strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail."**_

_**"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.**_

_**"It could be done without Harmony Potter, My Lord." **_

_**"Without Harmony Potter?"**_

_**"The girl is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard - any wizard - the thing could be done so much more quickly!"**_

_**"I have my reasons for using the girl . . . I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference . . . my plan will be effective."**_

_**"Wormtail, Wormtail, why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to."**_

_**The man with the voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse - with amusement. He was dangerous - a madman. And he was planning more murders - this girl, Harmony Potter, whoever she was - was in danger -**_

_**"One more murder . . . my faithful servant at Hogwarts . . . Harmony Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. Be quiet . . . I think I hear Nagini . . ."**_

_**. . . he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of the firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long.**_

__**This man could talk to snakes.**

_**"Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said . . . "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say . . . Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"**_

_**"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows . . . he always knows. . . "**_

_**And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumbled. He was dead before he hit the floor.**_

Harmony Potter saw this all before she awoke to see her godfather and her scar burning.

HP HP HP

Sirius Black awoke from a deep sleep. He was in his room, of course, but he couldn't figure out why he had woken up. Then he heard it: a whimper coming from Harmony's room. Now, her room was all the way down the hall but after being a dog for as long as he was, your senses traveled over to when you were human.

Sighing, Sirius stood from his warm bed and put on his robe and slippers. Then he opened his door and started to Harmony's room. He could still hear her whimpers, but Sirius was sure it was only a bad dream.

Sirius saw that Remus was walking from the opposite direction to Harmony's room as well, he too had excellent senses. "Bad dream?" he asked, Sirius nodded. They were just in front of Harmony's door when he heard the scream. Harmony's scream.

Sirius wrenched open the door to see Harmony in bed, but her covers were thrown on the ground from tossing and turning. With the light from the nearly full moon shinning on her Sirius could see there was a layer of sweat on her face. She was still asleep and muttering in her breath. Sirius could only catch a few words. "Lord Voldemort . . . Wormtail . . . Muggle . . . snake . . . scar . . . _Avada Kedavra."_

The killing curse? Why was she dreaming of that?

Sirius ran the rest of the way over to Harmony's bed as Remus hovered over his shoulder. "Harmony? Harmony, wake up," urged Sirius as he started to shake her. Still she remained asleep. "Harmony, please wake up!" he cried.

Harmony's eyes opened slightly and she stopped squirming. Her eyes had small sleeping haze to them, but she was looking straight at Sirius. "Sirius, is that you?" Harmony bit her lip as tears ran down her face. "He killed him, the Muggle, he killed him." She sniffled. "It was so scary, Daddy."

Sirius' heart stopped then. Did she just call him . . . no, she couldn't have. It was a mistake. Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat as Harmony hung on to him, crying into his robe. "It's okay," he assured. "Right now you have to go to sleep, we'll talk about this more in the morning."

Harmony released Sirius and nodded. "Okay, good night, Sirius." Then she fell back onto her bed and turned so she was facing the other way. Sirius took the covers on the ground and placed them on Harmony.

Sirius stood and turned to Remus who was looking at Sirius. "Don't you even say it," warned Sirius.

"Sirius," Remus started to say, but Sirius held up his hand for him to stop.

"No," Sirius croaked. "She shouldn't have called me . . . Daddy. It should be James being called that, not me. It should be James running into her room after a nightmare to comfort her, not me. It should be James tucking her in at night, and telling her about the Marauders and meeting her friends, not me!" Sirius had raised his voice by now, but not enough so Harmony could be woken up. "I feel like I'm stealing his daughter!"

Remus placed a hand on Sirius shoulder. "You know you're not. Harmony knows she loves her real dad, but she doesn't remember him. And yes, James should be here doing all those things, but he's not, and neither is Lily. But you are here, you're her godfather and it's your job to love her and to do all the things her parents would have been doing. You are one of the first people that didn't hate her, as far as she remembers. She's going to think of you differently, which isn't a bad thing. James is probably happy that someone is talking care of his girl."

Sirius sighed. "Why must you always be right, Moony?"

Remus laughed softly. "Someone has to be." Sirius pulled Harmony desk chair to the side of her bed, then sat on it. "You're not going back to bed?"

Sirius nodded. "James would have sat up with Harmony the rest of the night." He laughed and winked.

Little did they know that Harmony Potter was not asleep, and heard every word of this conversation.

HP HP HP

The next time Harmony awoke, Sirius was asleep in the chair. She winced - that would really hurt when he woke up. "Sirius?" Harmony asked. Sirius sat up quickly, suddenly alert.

"Harmony?" he yawned slightly. "Are you okay?"

Harmony nodded as she began to play with the edge of her sheets. "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just . . . about last night, I know you were upset when I called you . . . Daddy. I sort of heard you and Remus talking." Sirius sent her a glare. "Yes, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Harmony sighed in defeat. "I do love my dad, Sirius, but I never knew him. I know he would have been doing all those things and a million times more, but he can't and like Remus said: At least someone is doing it for him."

Sirius frowned. "But why did you call me . . ."

"Sirius, I called you that because I can feel secure around you," declared Harmony firmly. "That's how kids are when they're around their dads."

It seemed that Sirius understood, but deep inside, he really liked it when Harmony called him 'Daddy.' It was oddly . . . fulfilling. "So, can you tell me more about this nightmare?"

Harmony shivered and brought her knees to her chest. "It was horrible. Voldemort was in it, but he wasn't . . . human. Wormtail was there, too, sniveling and such." Sirius growled. "And so was a Muggle man, I think his name was Frank. He was listening in on them, that was when Voldemort's snake came in, it told Voldemort that the man was in the hall. Then Voldemort turned his chair around so he was facing the Muggle . . . I saw a glimpse of him before Voldemort killed the man. It was . . . grotesque."

Sirius nodded, lost in his thoughts. "Anything else?"

Harmony added a few obscure details, then turned to Sirius. "Do you think that was really, you know, happening? Or do you think that was a vision of the future?" At the end of third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harmony learned that she was a true Seer. "My scar felt like it was on fire, like it was a warning."

"I don't know," admitted Sirius. "We'll talk with Dumbledore, he'll know."

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'cuz he knows everything."

Sirius chuckled. "Too true, come on, let's get something to eat."

HP HP HP

The summer had been passing by wonderfully, up until that nightmare, of course. Harmony had finished all her summer homework already, then when Hermione came to stay the night on her birthday and the day after they both went over everything, making sure it was acceptable. (It was.)

Speaking of her birthday, this year's was another great one. Like she said, Hermione stayed over while Cedric came and stayed the day. Sirius was still shooting some disapproving glares whenever Cedric slung an arm over Harmony shoulder or around her waist. (Touching was to a minimal.) Though Harmony did get fourteen birthday kisses and one to grow on before Cedric left at seven that night.

And it was now the day before the event Harmony had been looking forward to all summer. The Quidditch World Cup! It was the next day, and since they would have to be getting up at a earlier time to arrive at the campsite to set up, Hermione would be spending the night as well. (While Hermione wasn't the biggest fan of Quidditch, she said that the chance to see so many foreign witches and wizards was an "opportunity that she couldn't miss!")

Sirius made Harmony and Hermione go to sleep early, instead of staying up late like they usually did together. Harmony had pushed the bad dream out of her head all together. She was going to enjoy herself for a while.

When Sirius and Remus awoke them the next morning at an ungodly hour, they could see why they had to go to bed so early. The group floo-ed to a small shop then set off on foot to the nearest porkey. There were only so many porkeys within about fifty miles of each other, so some people had to travel a lot to get to the porkeys.

When they arrived at the porkey site there was a large group already there, one that they could spot from a mile away. It was the Weasleys, a huge group of red hair. Fred and George spotted them first.

"Hey, Harmony!" Exclaimed Fred.

"Good day, Hermione!" drawled George, bowing.

"And if it isn't Professor Lupin!" said both in unison.

Remus smiled at the pair. "Hello, boys."

Ginny and Ron walked over to the group. "Why are you guys out so far?" questioned Ginny.

"It's the closest porkey to Harmony's house," answered Hermione.

Ron was looking at Remus and Sirius wearily. "Um, Harmony, exactly why are you with Professor Lupin?"

"He was my dad's best friend, along with Sirius," laughed Harmony. "He lives with us." Ron nodded.

"Harmony!" exclaimed a voice from behind them. Harmony turned to see Cedric and his father walking toward the now colossal group.

"Cedric!" greeted Harmony in relief. Harmony guessed she was experiencing separation anxiety, since her and Cedric usually spent so much time together in school. Harmony ran over to hug him, then turned to his father. "Hello, Mr. Diggory."

"Pleasure to meet you," returned Mr. Diggory. "Ced hasn't talked of anything else but you for the longest time, first as a friend then as his girlfriend. I see he couldn't have been luckier." Mr. Diggory slapped Cedric on the back as the two of them blushed at his words.

"Hello, Amos." Sirius had arrived at Harmony's side, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

"Sirius Black," acknowledged Mr. Diggory. "Heard an awful lot about you, of course, though the last three years have been much better than the other ten!" Both been chuckled together. "Ced speaks highly of you, also. And I must say, it seems to be true. I can't thank you enough for buying the tickets. I suppose we might be seeing a lot of each other if they get really serious, eh?" Mr. Diggory winked; Cedric and Harmony blushed again.

Sirius just nodded, "Let's just hope that doesn't happen _too_ soon," he looked down at Harmony, then at Cedric. "And it was no trouble with the tickets, call it an early birthday gift for Cedric."

"Of course," laughed Mr. Diggory.

"Everyone, the porkey will be activating soon!" called Mr. Weasley. He was standing next to an old boot.

The group of people gathered around the boot and made sure everyone had at least one finger on the boot, then they began to count down. When they reached 'one' the world began to spin fast, Harmony was lifted off the ground for a few moments, then dumped back down. Hard.

"You okay?" asked an amused voice above Harmony. It was Cedric. Then she was pulled to her feet.

"Just spiffing," Harmony answered dryly, Cedric chuckled.

After getting their tent assignments the Weasleys went in the opposite direction than the Diggorys and the others. The camp grounds were buzzing with activity all over, on the way they saw many people from school, who were surprised to see Remus, or Professor Lupin to them. They arrived at their tents quickly, though, despite the large crowds.

Harmony didn't think that the tents looked very conferrable, though. Sort of cramped by the looks of it. The men would be taking one of the tents, while Harmony and Hermione took the other. Sirius had invited Cedric and Mr. Diggory share a tent with them, since it would have been very expensive to get a separate tents close together.

But when Harmony and Hermione walked into their tent, Harmony remembered that they were magical. It was a descent size house! There was a small kitchen and small living room that connected, then a small bed room with two twins beds. Harmony and Hermione looked at each other with mixed expressions, since both grew up in muggle households.

Then they burst out laughing.

The two unpacked a little, then traveled over to the next tent to get Cedric. It turned out the his tent was even bigger since there was more people staying in it. After asking Sirius and Mr. Diggory if they could go off and explore a little, the trio set off.

The sea of tents was like a huge city, people moving everywhere and doing different jobs. Cedric and Harmony were, what else, hold hands as they walked. They stopped and talked with many of their classmates, and each one asked, "Oh, so it's true! You two really are together?" Then they would answer, "Yes, we're together, since last Christmas." Then that would break the ice and everyone would laugh.

Finally, after a few hours of walking, the trio arrived back at the tent. In perfect time, too, because ten minutes after they arrived it was time to start down to the stadium. When they got there they bought lots of souvenirs. Hermione got them all programs, Harmony got them Omnioculars and Cedric bought jerseys. Sirius got them various team merchandise, as well.

They traveled up to the very top box, the Minister's box to be quite precise. (Sirius really wanted them to have a great time, so money was no object. He even joked that spending his Black fortune for people his mother would have never approved of was the best thing money could buy!) However, they did have the displeasure of finding out who else was in the box with them, other than the Minister.

Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco, as well as what Harmony assumed was Mrs. Malfoy, were sitting there talking to the Minister when they arrived. Minister Fudge, who Harmony and Hermione had met the previous year under very different circumstances, looked up and broke into a huge grin. He stood and held out his hand to Sirius. "Sirius Black! Nice to see you again, so very nice. I hope you enjoy the game, eh, sure to be a good one." Obviously, Minister Fudge wanted to forget the fact that Sirius had been kept in Azkaban for ten years.

"Yes, I think it will be a close game," agreed Sirius politely shaking his outstretched hand.

Fudge turned to Harmony and Hermione. "And if it isn't Harmony Potter! Nice to meet you again," He shook her and as well, and Harmony felt dizzy by the force he put into it.

"Again?" questioned Sirius.

"Yes," answered Hermione. "We met him last year, he was on the school grounds." Even Harmony could sense the chill in Hermione's voice, though Fudge didn't seem to notice.

"Sirius Black," drawled a Mr. Malfoy. "I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been?" Again, Fudge didn't notice the mocking tone in Mr. Malfoy's voice.

"Just fine, Lucius," answered Sirius stiffly, he turned to Mrs. Malfoy. "Narrcissa, how are you, cousin?"

Wait a second. Did he just say _cousin?_ Harmony stared at Sirius in disbelief, ignoring Draco's smug looks in her direction.

"I'm just fine, Sirius," answered Mrs. Malfoy in a equally stiff voice. Her nose was so high in the air, Harmony thought she must have smelled something terrible.

Mr. Malfoy then looked at Harmony in revulsion. The last time the two had met, he had pulled a wand on her after she set his house-elf free.

After the introductions were done with, everyone was seated again as they awaited for the match to start. Harmony, Hermione and Cedric were determined to sit as far away from Minister Fudge, and more importantly, the Malfoys, as possible. So Sirius was forced to sit next to Mr. Malfoy, with Remus next to him and Mr. Diggory after him. The other three followed.

Cedric leaned over to whisper into Harmony's ear, shivers went up her spine. "So, do you know who's going to win? We should have placed some bets," he joked.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "No, sorry. No predictions today." Then Harmony finally noticed something. There was a House-elf sitting right in front of her! Harmony could tell it was a female, unlike the last house-elf she met named Dobby. She also looked very nervous, trying not to look over the edge of the railing. "Um, excuse me?" Harmony tapped the house-elf on the shoulder, she jumped but turned to her.

"Yes, miss?" The house-elf asked in a high, squeaky voice.

"Um, I guess I was just wondering what you are doing up here?" asked Harmony, sort of embarrassed.

"Winky is here to save seat for Master Crouch," she answered in the same high voice, Harmony could hear the praise of her master in the house-elf, now know as Wink's, voice. House-elves were bound to one family to serve for their entire lives, unless they were freed by being given clothes. Then the house-elf explained that she was afraid of heights, Hermione found it hard to believe that this 'Master Crouch' would sent his house-elf up to save him a seat if he knew she was so afraid of heights. Winky quickly told Hermione that her Master was a good Master, and Hermione let the mater drop, though the look on her face meant her brain was going into over drive on thinking. Sometimes a good thing, and sometimes not.

That was when the Bulgarian team's mascots came out. Many woman came onto the field. Were these the mascots? wondered Harmony. Strange. Harmony heard Cedric's dad say there were veela, but what were veela? Harmony was sure she read about it in a book somewhere, but could remember. She turned to Hermione, or maybe Mr. Diggory to ask, but then the music started and the veela began to dance.

Harmony was surprised to see both Sirius and Malfoy stand up and look over the veela from the railing. Harmony was also sure that the two were ready to jump off to if they could. Then Harmony remembered, veela had a charm on men, they could attract almost any man, unless they were already in love with someone else. Harmony slowly turned to Cedric beside her, expecting him to be out of his seat like Sirius and Malfoy, but he was just staring at the veela, totally confused. He wasn't being affected.

Remus and Mr. Diggory were laughing at Sirius' antics at trying to get the veela's attention. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, was looking embarrassed and trying to pull his son to sit down again. Remus also had a hold of Sirius' robes, just in case he really were to jump off.

Finally the music ended and angry shouts filled the air, none of the men wanted the veela to stop. Sirius was yelling, too, but Remus slapped in across the face and sat down looking slightly modified.

Remus was shaking his head slightly as he turned to Harmony. "You know of veelas, correct?" Harmony and Hermione knew, but Cedric didn't so Remus quickly explained. "Well, I can't really be affected because of my condition, but since Padfoot here isn't married to anyone or in love it affects him." Remus looked at Cedric oddly. "Cedric, you weren't affected either, were you?" Cedric nodded, then looked at Harmony, who blushed. Sirius was looking very pale, while Mr. Diggory looked almost proud.

There was no time to talk because the Irish's mascots came on, then the game started.

Harmony had never seen a faster game. It was almost hard to keep up, but it was an amazing game. Irish won, but Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, caught the Snitch. Harmony could tell why, though. He wanted to end the game in his favor. A very good strategy.

Hermione seemed very upset. Master Crouch, who she found out was Barty Crouch, never showed up. Why send your house-elf, who's afraid of heights, up to save you a seat when you don't even show up? She was ranted about it halfway back to the tent until they were able to change to topic.

They stayed up pretty late into the night, until finally going to bed. Harmony know she dreamed of being in the Quidditch World Cup, her name being announced in the full stadium . . . then loud screams woke her. For a moment she thought it was her, and she was having a nightmare again without even realizing it, but then she heard more coming from outside. She also heard crashes and saw fire shadowing the tent.

The next moment the light was turned on. Hermione had also woken up, looking frightened. Sirius was in the doorway, looking grave. "Get some shoes on, now, we have to get moving!"

**  
HP HP HP**

**And there we go! I'm sure you hate me . . . don't all raise your hands! . . . Or your pitchforks. -**_**squeak**_**- I'll be getting next chapter up in the next week. And by the way, I'm in summer school at the moment (by choice and for credits) so that's tiding me down a little. (We do, like, a chapter a day.) And I have Honors English essays to do, as well. I'll try to find some time to write for this . . . if writers block doesn't haunt me . . . **

**Thanks for reading! AND REVIEWING! -**_**hint hint-**_


	2. Dark Mark and Professor Surprise

**HOLA! lol. Sorry, hyper. I was persuaded by **psicat **to post the next chapter. So yay! I'm still in summer school, and for another two weeks. (I am having a little bit of a brain over load. Almost 20 chapters in two weeks will do that to you. This being said, I still haven't added anything to the Yull Ball scene or anything, sorry! I have however - (ok, though you can't tell the time difference, I just had to run out of my room because a wasp was in it.) lol. I have however beening bouncing ideas of **psicat **and she has been SUPER helpful! She's come up with some many ideas. :D THANKS!**

**All things in BOLD are directly from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Me no own. XD\**

**HP HP HP**

Harmony didn't ask why we needed to move in the middle of the night, if the screams coming from outside were any indication, it wasn't good. Harmony and Hermione threw on their shoes, then followed Sirius outside their bedroom and into the living room. Mr. Diggory, Remus and Cedric were all there.

"I want the three of you," Sirius started, pointing at the teens. "To run into the forest. Hide there until we find you again. If you must use magic, do it." They all nodded without arguing, Harmony had never seen Sirius so . . . serious before. (Sigh. Must these puns always come up?)

When they were out of the tent they were met by chaos. There were fires everywhere, as well as people running. They were all running in the opposite direction of a tightly packed group of wizards in hoods and masks. What was really alarming was the people, yes people, over their heads. They were muggles and were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was Mr. Roberts, the muggle who was directing everyone were to go for the Cup, and his family.

"Go!" shouted Sirius, pulling Harmony away from the sickening sight. Together the three friends started running in the direction of the woods, never pausing until they were safely covered by trees and bushes.

They were all breathing heavily and leaning against a huge tree. "That was horrible," breathed Hermione. "Those poor people."

"I know, but who where those wizards?" asked Harmony, shivering slightly. The jacket she grabbed before leaving did nothing for he legs, which only had pajama shorts on.

"_Lumos," _muttered Cedric, lighting his wand. "I have a pretty good idea." He said gravely, the light reflecting off it looked eerie in the dark woods. "I just hope I'm wrong."

A voice behind them laughed. They turned to see Draco Malfoy also leaning up against a tree, looking very smug. As always, but this time it looked different. "I think you all should be moving, wouldn't want _her_ being spotted," he pointed to Hermione. "They are after Muggles and a Mudblood would due just fine. **D'you want to be showing off your kickers in midair?**" He looked down at Harmony. "Though you look as if you're already doing that, aren't you Potter?" Harmony blushed hotly and she had to hold Cedric back as he started walking toward him. Malfoy laughed again as Harmony and Hermione pulled Cedric down a path.

"He has a point," sighed Cedric after getting his cool back. "Hermione shouldn't be seen."

Harmony nodded. "I think we should all have our wands out and ready, just in case." Hermione quickly drew hers and Harmony reached into her jacket pocket, but found her wand nowhere. "Where's my wand?" Hermione and Cedric had no idea, though suggested that she left it in the tent in the confusion.

Next the trio ran into Winky for a moment, but passed her because she wasn't able to move because it would be 'disobeying her master.'

They finally stopped in a deserted clearing that was oddly quiet. Then a strange feeling ran through Harmony, she had felt this before and minutes later Wormtail had attacked her. "Guys," said Harmony looking around. "I'm having that weird feeling again." That sent the two into super lookout mode.

Within a few minutes a voice broke the silence. It sounded as if it shouted a spell. _"MORSMORDRE!" _Then something glittering and green erupted in the darkness above their heads. It started to take shape before their stunned eyes. It became a colossal skull with a serpent coming from its mouth like a tongue. Screams came from all directions, as if the sight of the skull sparked the panic.

"Harmony," whispered Hermione. "That's You-Know-Who's sign, the Dark Mark!"

"Voldemort's?" asked Harmony, shocked.

They were just going to start running from the clearing when many popping sounds filled the air. Twenty wizards were around them, and they fired off twenty _Stupefys_ spells. The three ducked before any could hit them though, so they were sent crashing into trees.

"Stop!" yelled a voice they recognized. "Stop! That's my goddaughter!"

Sirius was by their side in a moment, picking them up off the ground. Mr. Diggory and Remus were there, too.

"Out of the way, Mr. Black," said a curt and cold voice.

Sirius' lips thinned into one line. "Barty Crouch, should have known it was you. Always jumping to conclusions too soon, and I thought you would have learned from your mistakes." (Harmony suddenly remembered that Barty Crouch was the person that sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial . . . no wonder there was so much hate in Sirius' voice.)

Mr. Crouch ignored him and turned to Harmony and the others. "Which one of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

Harmony, Hermione and Cedric plainly denied it. "It was someone over there," pointed Harmony toward the bushes they heard the spell come from.

A wizard quickly walked in that direction, his wand held in front of him. He mentioned that their Stunners went through the trees and maybe they were hit. It was a few seconds later that the wizard called out from the darkness. "Blimey! We got them! Unconscious, but wow . . ." There was a rustling of leaves and the wizard surfaced from the trees carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. It was Winky.

Mr. Crouch was finally silenced as the wizard placed Winky, his elf, on the ground at his feet. Everyone was exchanging looks between Mr. Crouch and Winky. Mr. Crouch was shaking his head. "No." he choked out. He quickly disappeared into the trees that the wizard had found Winky. They could hear him searching through the leaves and twigs.

The wizard also produced a wand that he said was in Winky's hands. "So she's broken clause three of the Code of Wand Use. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."_

By this time Mr. Crouch had returned, empty-handed and ash faced. He pointed his wand at Winky and said, _"Enervate!"_

Winky raised herself to a sitting position, looking at the silent wizards around her. The wizard, who introduced himself forcefully to Winky as a senior member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "An explanation, elf!" he barked.

"Winky is not doing nothing, sir!" Winky sobbed, looking fearfully at the Dark Mark.

"We found a wand in your hand!" said the wizard, holding the wand in found of her. It caught in the light, and before Harmony could think about it she stepped forward out of the firm grip that Sirius had on her shoulder.

"Hey, that's mine!" she said.

All eyes were on her.

"That's my wand! I dropped it," Harmony repeated, putting her hands on her hips. "I had just gotten in the woods when I realized it."

"Really, eh?" inquired the wizard in a mocking manner. "You mean, you threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?" he sneered.

"Edward, think who you are talking to," said Mr. Diggory stepping forward, he worked with the wizard. "Is _Harmony Potter_ likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Hard to say," sniffed the wizard, know as Edward. "She has hoodwinked the whole world for over a year, who's to say that Black hasn't had a even more negative impression on her, eh?"

"Edward!" reprimanded Mr. Diggory again. "Sirius was found innocent of all charges, you know that. He has never done anything wrong!"

Edward turned to Winky. "So you found it? Decided to take it for a spin."

"No! Me is not knowing how to do magic!" insisted Winky, still sobbing.

Hermione stepped up, looking nervous, talking in front of all the Ministry wizards. "It was a deep voice we heard, Wink's got a squeaking one!" Harmony and Cedric agreed.

Edward growled. "We'll just see. There is a way of discovering the last spell a wand has preformed." He put the tip of his wand to Harmony's. _"Prior Incantato!"_ Harmony was horrified to see a shadow of the serpent-tongued skull come form where the two wands met.

"You have been caught red-handed, elf!" roared Edward.

"Are you suggesting that I teach all my servants how to conjure the Dark Mark?" asked Mr. Crouch, speaking for the first time. His voice was full of cold anger. Edward started sputtering. "Because you have just accused two of the people that are the least likely to conjure the Dark Mark. Harmony Potter and myself. That is what you are doing, for if you accuse my elf, you are accusing me."

"No," sputtered Edward some more. "She might have picked it up anywhere."

Winky was asked where she found the wand, she answered that she found it in the same trees that she was found.

Mr. Crouch turned to Edward and asked if he would let him deal with her. Edward wasn't going to argue with him, he accepted. Mr. Crouch turned to Winky, his lips in a firm line. "You will be punished. I never thought you could behave in this matter. I told you to remain in the tent. You disobeyed me. This means clothes."

Winky sobbed as Hermione jumped to her rescue, saying she was frightened. He turned away from her and completely ignored Winky sobbing at his feet.

Edward finally returned the wand to Harmony after Sirius asked for it, then he ushered them back to the tent. Hermione couldn't stop talking about Mr. Crouch and Edward, how they could speak to someone like that, not calling her by her name. Harmony couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Sirius grimly. "That's just how some wizards are, they don't see elves as living beings with feelings. But now is not the time," he held open the tent, they had already arrived there without knowledge.

Everyone walked into the tent and sat in the small living room. They were in the men's tent, Harmony realized.

"I still don't get it, Sirius," started Harmony. "Hermione told me it was Voldemort's symbol, but why did it cause so much panic? What does it mean?"

"Well, I can tell you it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Sirius dourly. "It was only conjured over houses where Voldemort or his followers had just committed a murder. Coming home to that just above your house. You knew what you would find inside . . . "

"Death," finished Remus darkly.

"At least it scared away the Death Eaters," mentioned Mr. Diggory. "They all Disapparated after seeing it."

Harmony knew what Death Eaters were. Sirius had told her that they were Voldemort's followers, the ones that did their bidding. She didn't even realize that those masked wizards were Death Eaters. Harmony shivered.

"I want you all to go to bed," ordered Sirius. "Harmony and Hermione, you two can stay in here. Me and Remus will sleep on the couches out here, our room is over there, to the left." The two nodded and slowly stood. Cedric and his dad went to the bedroom on the right, Cedric giving Harmony a comforting hug before leaving.

Harmony was sure she wouldn't be going to sleep, not tonight. Be when she tumbled into one of the beds and covered her shivering body with a blanket she inhaled the scent of Sirius. It instantly calmed her and she shut her eyes, falling to sleep.

HP HP HP

The rest of summer break was . . . busy. The next day they left the tent with little conversation, then went their separate ways.

With all the letters Cedric sent Harmony and Hermione, who was staying the rest of the summer, Mr. Diggory was very busy at the Ministty. The after-shock of the Quidditch Cup was overwhelming.

The morning that they would be leaving for Hogwarts, Harmony and Hermione came down stairs to see Sirius and Remus talking to Mr. Diggory by fire-call.

" . . . Barty Crouch reported someone sneaking around his house last night, aurors came but when they arrived nothing was their and Crouch was acting normal. He said it was a false alarm and the had been becoming jumpy since the Quidditch Cup, understandable, but as long as he doesn't follow Mad-eye's book . . ." Mr. Diggory laughed. "But I guess we'll see you soon, I'll be seeing Cedric off in a few minutes."

"See you soon, Amos," said Sirius. Mr. Diggory disappeared.

After a quick breakfast, the group, minus Remus who was staying behind, were off to Kings Cross station. When they were on the other side of the barrier, they met the Diggorys. "You all better get on the train," said Sirius, suddenly becoming excited. "This year you won't want to miss, two huge things are happening this year." The three teens asked Sirius what he was talking about, but the adults just laughed. "You'll see. Now go, and I better not hear anything fishy going on between you two." He pointed to Cedric and Harmony. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." He winked.

In defeat they loaded onto the train, still not knowing what two big things were happening this year. Malfoy came around, saying he knew what was happening this year as well. They quickly shooed him out, getting annoyed.

They pulled up to the Hogsmeade station, which was severely wet because of the rain. The three laughed, saying the wouldn't want to cross the lake in this weather.

HP HP HP

They finally got into the Great Hall and many students preformed drying charms on themselves. Harmony, Hermione and Cedric sat in the center table, as well as fourteen other members of the Maximus house. (Penelope Clearwater had graduated last year, the first Maximus to do so seeing as it had only been in existence for four years.)

Colin Creevey was excited for his brother, who would be starting Hogwarts this year. Harmony warned him that it might not be likely that he ended up in Maximus, only people that resembled all four houses could be in the fifth house. Colin understood, but still hoped that Dennis (his brother) would be.

Harmony was able to look up at the Professor's table. She couldn't find the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and not only that, but Remus wasn't there either. He would be the Care of Magical Creatures professor this year, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She couldn't think about this, though, because the first years all came in then. They were wet and shiver and the smallest, which turned out to be Dennis, was in Hagrid's huge coat making him seem smaller. He had fallen in the lake!

McGonagall appeared with the Sorting Hat and stool.

'_**A thousand years or more ago,**_

_**When I was newly sewn,**_

_**There lived four wizards of renown,**_

_**Whose names are still well known:**_

_**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,**_

_**Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,**_

_**Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,**_

_**Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.**_

_**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**_

_**They hatched a daring plan**_

_**To educate young sorcerers**_

_**Thus Hogwarts School began.**_

_**Now each of these four founders**_

_**Formed their own house, for each**_

_**Did value different virtues**_

_**In the ones they had to teach.**_

_**By Gryffindor, the bravest were**_

_**Prized far beyond the rest;**_

_**For Ravenclaw, the cleverest**_

_**Would always be the best;**_

_**For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**_

_**Most worthy of admission;**_

_**And power-hungry Slytherin**_

_**Loved those of great ambition.**_

_**While still alive they did divide**_

_**Their favourites from the throng,**_

_**Yet how to pick the worthy ones**_

_**When they were dead and gone?**_

'_**Twas Gryffindor who found the way,**_

_**He whipped me off his head**_

_**The founders put some brains in me**_

_**So I could choose instead!**_

_And but four years ago,_

_A new house was born_

_With all four house __virtues in tow._

_Maximus is made of those who will not be torn._

_No matter the time or place,_

_They will stand forever._

_May smarts and wit be the case,_

_They will never sever. _

_**Now slip me snug about your ears,**_

_**I've never yet been wrong,**_

_**I'll have a look inside your mind**_

_**And tell where you belong!'**_

McGonagall began to call out names. The first to be sorted, Stewart Ackerley, ended up in Ravenclaw, then Malcolm Baddock in Slytherin. Finally, Eleanor Branstone was sorted into Maximus and so was Owen Cauldwell. To Colin's delight, Dennis was the longest to be sorted and ultimately ended up in Maximus. Larua Madley was in Maximus, and the last in Maximus was Kevin Whitby. All and all, five people were added to Maximus, bringing the total to twenty-two.

They began to eat then, the food delicious as always. Afterwards, Dumbles began his usual start of year speech. The end, however, was the painful part. " . . . there will be no Quidditch Cup this year," announced Dumbledore.

The uproar was instant, but Dumbles waited for silence. "It will be replaced with an event that begins in October and continues through the school year. It will take up too much time and energy. So it is with great pleasure -" Suddenly there was monstrous footsteps outside the Great Hall. Dumbles didn't look upset, though. "I believe our new professors are making their big entrance." He announced, amused.

The doors to the Great Hall opened then, and two figures walked quickly into the room. Harmony's mouth dropped, as did everyone's in the Great Hall. Walking up to Dumbledore was Remus, but this isn't want surprised Harmony like the other students, it was the person _next _to Remus.

Sirius.

The two walked up to Dumbledore and shook hands with him, then Dumbles turned to the students, his eyes twinkling. "May I introduce Professor Remus Lupin, though this time he will be taking on the role of Care of Magical Creatures as our Professor Hagrid has decided to step down." The hall burst into cheers, excluding the Slytherins and a few scattered students, no doubt wary of the fact that Remus was a werewolf. "And our Defense Against the Dark Arts post will be fulfilled by Mr. Sirius Black." Sirius flashed a huge smile, then bowed.

Harmony, Cedric and Hermione all burst out laughing, then began to clap. Everyone else joined in as well then the two new professors took their seats. The teacher's reactions were all mixed. McGonagall looked somewhat amused, as did the majority, but Snape looked paler than usual. Maybe one Marauder he could deal with, but _two?_

"He will also be the new Head of House for Maximus. For the past three years we decided to make the four Heads the conjoined Heads of Maximus, but that doesn't seem to work as well." Dumbles cleared his throat. "As I was saying, this year we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

"You're JOKING!" exclaimed not only Fred and George Weasley, but Harmony as well.

Everyone laughed as Harmony blushed a little.

"I am not joking, Mssers Weasley and Miss Potter," he said, then started talking about at joke about a leprechaun . . .

Dumbles went on to explain the rules of the Tournament and that you had be over seventeen to enter. Fred and George didn't like this one bit. He also announced that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be joining them to compete.

He dismissed them after that, and the trio was unable to talk to Remus and Sirius. They headed to the Maximus common room instead. Cedric seemed to be deep in thought on the way there, which Harmony wasn't sure about. They all went to bed and as Harmony looked up at the ceiling she thought: _'At least I know what _two_ things are happening at Hogwarts this year.'_

This year would be adventurous.

Little did she know, that was the biggest understatement in the known world. (1)

HP HP HP

**( 1) Think "Stranger Than Fiction"**

**So did you like? hehe. How about the sorting hat song? Did you like the part I inserted? I hope so. lol. Please review, loves! hehe. There is more wonderfulness to come, including Sirius Professorness fun! **


	3. Adventures of the Professor Kind

**Hey! Hehe. How are all of you? I'm in a great mood, for many different reasons. One, my friend called me from the Fall Out Boy concert and I got to hear a song! (W00t!) Two, Harry Potter 5 comes out in 17 days!!!!!!!!! Heck yes! hehe.**

**I hope you like this chapter as well. :D oooo By the way, I just finished with the third task!!!!! It took forever because just when I was almost finished something happened and the program x-ed out of it. Dispite me saving like mad for the past hour and a half, NOTHING was saved. I had to start over from scratch. I'm not sure which one I like better...I think I liked the first one a lot, but I have parts of the second verison that are a lot better. :D I guess that worked out.**

**HP HP HP**

The next morning the storm was gone when they entered the Great Hall. The trio was examining their schedules. Harmony and Hermione had Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures this morning, both looking forward to the latter, if only grumbling about the Slytherins. Harmony also had Double Divination, something she was both looking forward to and dreading.

"Professor Trelawney is sure to announce that I'm a true Seer," muttered Harmony.

Once again, the trio was unable to talk to Sirius or Remus, both were missing from the Great Hall. "I'm sure they're both getting their classes ready," assured Hermione standing up. "And Cedric has Sirius this afternoon, so he can tell us how that's gone and we have Remus for our second class."

Harmony nodded, and after getting Cedric a quick kiss on the lips she followed Hermione to the greenhouses. Harmony and Hermione both weren't big fans of Herbology, and Harmony would have failed if not for Cedric and Neville Longbottom.

After Herbology, the fourth year Slytherins, Gryffindors and Maximi reported to a scarcely used class room where today's Care of Magical Creatures lesson was taking place. When everyone was seated Remus smiled and stood from his desk.

"Hello, class. It's nice to see you again." Harmony cast a quick look at Malfoy and the other Slytherins, she was sure that they were exempted from this. "I'm sure most of you are surprised by my return, in a way, so am I.

"Professor Dumbledore let me quit my post after my condition was let out in the open," started Remus. "But he asked me to reconsider, he never quite cared what the public thought of him or the people who taught at his school. I agreed to take the Care of Magical Creatures post after Hagrid decided he wasn't cut out to be a teacher." Malfoy snorted at this, Harmony almost couldn't blame him. "I think it's fitting," joked Remus, some students laughed.

"Usually, we will be outside," said Remus, getting on with the class. "But periodically, we will be doing research and paperwork inside. I will announce when those days are beforehand. Today, however, we will be studying something that Professor Snape went over while he was covering for my class. Werewolves." Remus smiled sadly. "Seems appropriate." He asked the class to take out their books and turn them to chapter ten, while doing this Harmony heard Malfoy whispering (loud enough for many around him to hear) about Remus.

"I can't believe Dumbledore has someone like him teaching," he sneered. "First the oaf, now a monster, will he ever learn? Not only that, but a convicted criminal."

Harmony turned in her seat to face Malfoy. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but you should know that 'convicted criminal' is innocent and my godfather, that 'monster' is like an uncle and the 'oaf' is a friend. I'd watch my mouth if I were you," she smirked. "And if I were you, I'd also resemble a ferret." Harmony turned around to face the front of the classroom as everyone who heard her started giggling. Malfoy was muttering under his breath - something about reporting this to his father.

Remus seemed to over hear her as well, and sent a thankful smile in her direction. "Humans turn into werewolves only when they have been bitten and once a month, under a full moon, they turn into a murderous beast, this is true. In resent years, however, there has been ways of stopping this for the witches and wizards that do not want to harm any one. The Wolfsbane potion keeps one sane during full moons, they still transform, but keep their human minds."

Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor, slowly raised her hand. Remus nodded at her. "Professor Lupin, if you don't mind me asking . . ." she trailed off then seemed to build up some courage. "Exactly when were you bitten?"

Everyone's eyes were on Remus for a reaction, but he seemed have been expecting this. "I was a small boy, very young. My parents tried everything, but then there was no potion to keep you sane, they could only separate me from the world when I transformed. I was bitten by a werewolf who purposely bit people when he transformed, mostly young children so he could influence them to join his pack. I thought my life was over when I was bitten, and when the time came to go to Hogwarts I thought I would be unable to attend, but Dumbledore allowed me to. I was escorted to a secret place then, always lying to my friends saying I had to visit my sick mum or something like that. They found out soon enough though, and didn't care. That's when I knew there was hope in the world."

Lavender and many of the girls had tears in their eyes, it seemed that they no longer cared about the fact that he was a werewolf.

"Now I take the potion every full moon, so I am not dangerous," continued Remus. Remus continued on with the history of the werewolf, as well as some other facts and legends. (He told them which were true and which were false.) When it was time to leave for lunch, many stayed behind and told Remus that they would be telling their parents how wrong they were about him. Others, like Dean Thomas, mentioned that they never believed that he was dangerous. After they left Harmony and Hermione talked to Remus.

"That was a great lesson," praised Harmony. "People finally see that you aren't some evil creature."

"Thank you, Harmony," said Remus. "And thank you for standing up for me, Sirius and Hagrid. We all apprenticed it."

Harmony blushed, "You are welcome, Remus. It's all true. You're a better uncle than Vernon ever was." Remus gave Harmony a warm huge, then they all walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

After eating, Harmony traveled up to the North Tower while Hermione went to Ancient Runes. Divination was with the Gryffindors again, which Harmony didn't really mind that much, but she sat with Susan Bones. When the class was all seated, Professor Trelawney stepped out of the darkness, looking the same as she did last year. Like a huge fly.

"Good afternoon, my dears," she greeted in a dreamy voice that was much like Luna Lovegood's. "I have something wonderful to announce that I was unable to say last year, it was just made known during the exams, and even though I suspected it all year I could not tell you all without proof." She stood in front of Harmony and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am pleased to announce that we have two seers in this room, myself and Miss Potter."

Everyone was staring at Harmony's red face. She really wanted to hex Professor Trelawney at the moment.

"During our exam at the end of last year she saw into the future with the help of the crystal orb," explained the Professor. "Professor Dumbledore and I are astounded, other than myself there has not been many other seers reported in the last number of years."

Lavender Brown looked at Harmony. "Is it true?" she asked amazed, if not a little jealous looking.

Harmony nodded slowly as the hotness in her face lessen a little.

Professor Trelawney looked at Harmony with big eyes. "Tell me child, did you see anything else over the summer, or has your vision come true?"

Harmony thought quickly. Did she really want to tell everyone what had happened in the clearing at the World Cup? "Well, my vision hasn't come true," she said. "And I didn't have any more, I did start getting a feeling though, when things are about to happen . . ." There, that should cover it. She didn't have to go into details at all.

Everyone seemed very impressed and Trelawney moved on with the lesson. It moved by slowly to Harmony, who was being pestered by everyone, asking if she truly was a seer. When the class was over, Harmony and Susan, who thankfully didn't bother her all the much, bolted from the tower and were the first ones down the ladder.

They arrived at dinner to find Hermione already there, reading a book. They told her about Divination, she couldn't stop laughing. Cedric, Fred and George all sat down around them, wondering what was going on. Susan retold them about Divination, and like Hermione, they couldn't stop laughing!

"Can we stop?" demanded Harmony. "How was Sirius?"

"It was amazing!" exclaimed Fred, quickly forgetting about Divination.

"Superb!" added George.

"He was really cool," supplied Cedric.

Harmony groaned. "We don't have Defense till Thursday!"

HP HP HP

The two days leading up the Thursday were uneventful. They had their first Potions class, and while Snape seemed in a bad mood about Sirius and Remus, he was bearable. Well, at least to the Slytherin and Maximus houses, everyone else suffered.

Finally, Thursday afternoon came around and the fourth years from Maximus and Gryffindor quickly took their seats in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. They got out their books and waited for Sirius. He had been avoiding Harmony, probably wanting to surprise her in the lesson.

Sirius walked into the classroom with a huge smile on his face. "Hello, class!" he greeted. "You can put your books away, won't be needing them today." They did as they were told, then waited for Sirius to begin talking again.

Sirius had taken a seat on his desk so he was facing the class. "My name is Sirius Black. Inside of class and outside I do not care if you call me 'Sirius' or 'Professor Black.' I would prefer Sirius, Professor makes me sound old." Sirius mad a gagging noise and everyone laughed. "I am sorry to announce that am not a werewolf, vampire or any other creature of the night. I have never published any books and do not smell of garlic. I have, however, escaped from Azkaban. Is that not enough for you?" Everyone burst out laughing, the ice quickly breaking.

"Professor Lupin," Sirius laughed at that. "Has told me that you a pretty thorough with Dark Creatures, that means I won't have to cover any of that. Professor Lupin is also a good friend of mine and has told me who to watch out for in the prank department, as well as the troublemakers." He glared at Harmony and Hermione.

"Oh please, Sirius, like you haven't done worst!" laughed Harmony.

Sirius pouted. "But that's were you're wrong, I haven't! I'm so jealous!"

Dean Thomas raised his hand, Sirius pointed at him. "What does Harmony mean by that - 'You've done worst'?"

"Well, my friends and I, including Lupin, were all pranksters in school." He laughed. "I believe you saw the mark we left on the school in the Great Hall." Professor Dumbledore had never covered up the Marauder's final prank, enough thought McGonagall had tried. Finally, she stopped trying. "The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs! I'm sure you can't guess who was Moony!" He let out a barking laugh. "I was Padfoot."

Seamus of Gryffindor asked what the nicknames meant, other than Lupin's which everyone could guess.

Sirius' eyes twinkled as much as Dumble's. "They were modeled after our Animagus forms, we became Animagus during our fifth year, illegally of course. I was just recently registered, the Ministry didn't make a huge fuss about it. I had already done the time for it anyway!" he joked. "I'm a huge dog, hence the name 'Padfoot.'" Someone asked if he could transform, and he did. Everyone clapped when he was a human again, and he bowed. "My best friend, James Potter, was a stag - Prongs."

Everyone looked over at Harmony, who was just smiling.

Sirius laughed again. "What? How else did you think I became her godfather? Her parents didn't just pick a random psycho person off the street, no, they picked a psycho they knew!" The whole class burst out laughing, holding their sides. Harmony chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Who was Wormtail?" blurted out a Gryffindor.

Sirius' face hardened. "Wormtail's Animagus was a rat, and he sure did follow through with that. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew." A few people gasped softly. The man that betrayed the Potters and framed Sirius Black had been their best friend.

Finally Sirius composed himself with a serious face. "I guess we should get on the lesson," he sighed sadly. "I think this is very important, what I'm going to teach you, but I take no pride in performing these curses." He took a deep breath. "Who can tell me which curses are the most forcefully punished?"

Many hands went up slowly, as well as Harmony and Hermione's. It was Ron Weasley who was called on, though. "My dad did tell me about one, er, it's called the Imperious Curse, I think."

Sirius nodded sadly. "Yes, five points to Gryffindor." Sirius walked over to his desk and brought out a glass jar, there were three large black spiders inside. Harmony saw Ron flinch back in his seat. Sirius pulled one of the spiders out and pointed his want at it. _"Imperio!"_ he muttered.

The spider began to fly everywhere, wherever Sirius wand told it to go. The spider landed on the desk and started to tap dance! (1) Everyone laughed, except Sirius. "Oh, think it's funny? How would you feel if I did it to you?" Everyone was silence. "This curse gives the caster total control over anyone. If they told you to kill yourself or anyone you loved, you'd do it." Harmony shivered, like most of the class. "Many of those slime ball Death Eaters clamed to be under it," Sirius practically growled.

"There is a way to fight it off, and we'll learn more about that later." Sirius set the spider into another jar. "Anyone else know another?"

Harmony and Hermione raised their hands again, as well as Neville Longbottom's. Sirius pointed to him with a grave expression. "The Cruciatus Curse," said Neville. His voice was shaking.

Sirius nodded and awarded five points to Maximus. He removed the second spider and enlarged it. "_Crucio!_" he muttered in a pained voice. The spider was in great pain, twitching and rocking from side to side. Sirius took the curse off quickly, sending a brief look at Neville. Neville had been staring at the spider with a mixed expression on his face.

Sirius cleared his throat as he put the spider in the second jar. "This curse causes pain, unbelievable pain. It was used in the war to get information, but if you are under it too long it you can get nerve and brain damage.

"Another?" he asked.

Hermione's hand was shaking as she tried to put it up, but it stayed firmly on the desk. No one else raised their hand either. Except Harmony.

She knew about the Unforgivable curse from her reading, just like Hermione.

Sirius nodded to her, the same pained looked on his face. "_Avada Kedavra,_" whispered Harmony.

Sirius sniffed. "Yes, the very worst. The Killing Curse." He extracted the last spider and placed it on the desk. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ There was a flash of green light and rushing sound, the same light and sound that Harmony heard in her earliest nightmares. The spider rolled over, dead and completely unmarked. Sirius took at deep breath and walked over to Harmony's desk. "Not pleasant. There is no counter curse and no way to block it. Only one known person has lived after this curse was meant for them, and she's sitting right in front of me."

Harmony looked up a Sirius. She gasped at what she saw. Sirius was looking down at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen, but that wasn't all, he had tears coming down his cheeks. Many other people noticed as Sirius reached up to dry them, he walked to the front of the classroom and turned around.

"Those three curses are known as the Unforgivable Curses," explained Sirius. "The use of any on another human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban," Sirius shook his head sadly. "NOT the place you want to spend time at."

The bell rang a few minutes later and everyone escaped. Harmony heard whispers about herself and what the curses did to the spider. She and Hermione stayed behind, it was an unspeakable agreement that they would stay and talk to Sirius.

Before they could, however, Sirius called Neville. He came over to his desk and Sirius shooed the girls out for a moment. Only they could hear everything that was being said.

"I'm sorry, Neville, about the Cruciatus Curse," sighed Sirius, putting a hand on Neville's shoulder. "About what happened to your parents . . . that's horrible. Alice and Frank were nice people, I went to school with them."

"You did?" asked Neville timidly.

"Yes, I did, and I found out what happened to them in Azkaban. I'm sorry about that, I feel guilty, Bellatrix was my cousin and she was one of them . . ."

"Professor, it wasn't your fault," said Neville firmly.

Sirius sighed. "I suppose you're right, but if you ever have to talk, my door is always open. I am you're Head of House."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Sirius, I already told you all that!"

Harmony and Hermione sprang away from the door as they heard the footsteps come closer. Hermione opened her book and they both pretended like the were talking about it. The door opened a moment later, showing a smiling Neville.

Then Harmony and Hermione walked into the classroom slowly. They found Sirius sitting at his desk, and staring at the remaining spiders. "Sirius?" Harmony asked quietly. He looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry about today," he said. "I didn't want to perform those spells, and especially not the last one . . . " Sirius looked off into the distance for a moment. "But it will teach you."

Harmony nodded. For a moment she wonder if she should ask, but she couldn't help it. "So, that's how my parents died? That's how I was suppose to die."

Sirius jerked his head up so quickly, Harmony was sure it cracked. He stood just as quickly and put an arm over Harmony. He sighed deeply. "Yes, that was the curse he used," he answered finally. "But you didn't die, that should count for something."

Harmony didn't answer, all she could think of is the green light and the rushing sound. The memories she had from the night her parents were murdered.

HP HP HP

**(1) - I would just like to say, I tap dance! And what's with Ron saying "Spiders, spiders. They want me to tap dance, I don't want to tap dance!" So rude!**

**Don't ya'll love Sirius. -**_**hugs Sirius**_**- And Neville! -**_**hugs Neville**_**- And Cedric!!!! -**_**hugs Cedric, then looks around and kisses him. Then you hear Harmony yell, "STEP AWAY FROM THE CEDRIC!" Rose runs away.-**_

**Before I leave you to review **_**-hint hint-**_** I was totally blown away with a review. They said that they are beginning to like Harmony **_**more than Harry!!!!!**_** This was a shock...a big one. THANK YOU!**


	4. Songs of Harmony and Fluff of Champions

**Omg. People are so NICE!!!!! I love all my reviewers, of course, they give me feed back and well, they make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :D Especially this one from ****Lady Alianne****. She said that her friend's daughter, a six year old that just moved here from China, has been given the name Harmony! ****Lady Alianne**** had suggested it and the girl loved it! SHE GOT IT FROM THIS STORY:D:D:D:D I don't know about you, but that BLOWS MY MIND!!!!! He.**

**In this chapter you can look forward to some Cedric/Harmony fluff! Yay fluff!**

**HP**

Over the next few weeks a regular pattern was started. Harmony and the rest of the Quidditch players at Hogwarts were still trying to get the game back, but so far it was not working.

In addition, all their classes were becoming more and more demanding, though everyone shared two favorite classes. Care of Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Big surprise there.

After the first lesson, Sirius tried to keep the atmosphere light and airy, which he didn't have to try too hard for. Sirius was always making things funny. Most everyone had even gotten used to calling him by his first name. It was on a lesson well into the third week of school that worried them.

Sirius had come in to the classroom, no jokes as we walked in, and if you looked closely you could see he was whiter than usually. "Today I must do something I will not enjoy, but it is important to your lesson." He cleared his throat. "I will cast the Imperius Curse on each of you and demonstrate its power, you will also see it you can resist its effects."

The class was shocked by this, but Sirius assured them that the orders were from Dumbledore. Everyone fourth year and above will take place in this lesson. "But you may leave if you choose to." No one moved.

Sirius started to call students up after he cleared a spot in the center of the room. And one by one the Imperius Curse was cast on them. Each student performed embarrassing and extraordinary things under the curse. None of them could fight the curse.

Then it was Harmony's turn. "Harmony," said Sirius softly. He seemed even paler. "It's your turn."

Harmony moved to the center of the classroom and the curse was placed on her.

The feeling that washed over her was wonderful. She was floating in a void, not thinking of her worries. She was relaxed and dimly aware of her classmates watching her. Then a voice in her ear - Sirius' voice - told her. _Sing for the class . . . sing the song that you always sing for me . . . the one your mother sang to you . . . sing . . ._

Harmony wanted to do as the voice asked, she wanted to sing. Harmony opened her mouth, just about to start the song, when she stopped. Why did she want to sing? She never desired to sing in front of crowds. She could sing, wonderfully in Sirius and her friend's opinions, but she didn't want that to leave the 'family.'

Sirius' voice persisted, telling her to sing a few more times. The last time, it was more forcefully. _Sing! NOW!_

Harmony opened her mouth, but a weird sound came out. She was stopping herself from singing, so it was like a choking in the back of her throat.

The feeling stopped and Harmony was aware of everyone around her. "Wonderful, Harmony!" exclaimed Sirius putting an arm around her. "You faught it! You almost had it, too, just that little squeak near the end." He laughed. "It's almost too bad, you're a great singer and I think the class should hear you!" Everyone laughed and Harmony rolled her eyes. "Let's try that again and everyone watch her eyes . . . "

HP HPH PH

There was a sign announcing that Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving the day before Halloween. Harmony noticed Cedric was looking at the sign strangely, like he did most of the time when the Triwizard Tournament was mentioned . . . And Harmony could have hit herself. It was obvious!

"Cedric?" Harmony asked. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded and they walked out the portrait door together. Harmony grabbed hold of Cedric's hand then turned to him. "You want to join the tournament, don't you?" She asked with an even voice.

Cedric winced and nodded. Harmony bit her lip and stared at their interlinked hands. "I just . . . I just don't want you to get hurt," admitted Harmony. "People die in the tournament, and I don't think I could go on without you . . . " Harmony felt a tear fall down her cheek and was very surprised. She could count the number of times she had cried on one hand, and all of them were in the last four years. (It didn't do any good at the Dursleys.)

Harmony was suddenly pulled into a strong hug and she melted into the embrace. She buried her face into Cedric's robes and inhaled; he always smelled so good.

"I won't get hurt," promised Cedric. "I swear that I'll be careful. I really want to join, Harmony. I want to do this for my dad, you know him, he wants the best for me and the family. He wants me to be honored."

They stood there for a long time, not moving. "I guess if you are really careful . . . you should enter if you really want to," Harmony finally mumbled into his robes. Next she felt a kiss on her forehead . . . then on her cheeks . . . then on her lips . . .

HP

Finally Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived, making very big entrances. Beauxbatons had a horse-drawn carriage, which was bigger than a house, oh - and it was flying. Durmstrang arrived in a large ship on the black lake.

All the students from all three schools now filled inside the Great Hall, only the visiting schools having some hesitation on where to sit, but when they saw the almost completely empty Maximus table the two schools sat together, almost filling it.

Harmony was surprised to feel a touch on her shoulder. She looked up to see Viktor Krum, a student of Durmstrang and the Seeker at the Quidditch world cup. "May I sit here?" he asked in a thick accent. Harmony and Cedric, who was sitting on the other side of Harmony, nodded. Krum and many other Durmstrang students sat around the golden trio. Hermione, however, didn't look too impressed. She was sitting across from Harmony and didn't really care for Quidditch so she wasn't as star struck as the surrounding students now looking at the trio enviously.

Harmony looked up to the head table; both of the headmaster and mistress of the visiting schools sat on either side of Dumbledore. Harmony also had to hold in a gasp; sitting next to Madame Maxime, the Beauxbatons headmistress, was Barty Crouch. Harmony could see Sirius brooding on the other side of the table, she couldn't quite blame him.

It was unusual though, Mr. Crouch looked different than the last time she had seen him. Okay, maybe he didn't _look _different, but he _felt _different. Harmony couldn't put her finger on it, but he was. She pointed this out to Hermione and Cedric, who didn't look pleased either.

"And vho are you?" asked Krum next to her.

Harmony looked over, Krum was putting some food on his plate (She hadn't noticed it had come yet and started to do the same) "I'm Harmony Potter, but I already know who you are," she joked.

"Ah, Potter," Krum said shaking his head; he glanced for a moment at her forehead, but didn't seem as in awe as most people. "Of course I've heard of you as vell."

Harmony blushed and looked over to Cedric. "And these are my friends, Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Krum. "I must ask, vhat exactly is this table for? It is not as full as the others."

Cedric answered this question, "It's the fifth house of Hogwarts, Maximus. It only has existed for four years. It has all four houses combined into one. All the members have personalities of Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Ah, vow interesting," said Krum nodding his head. He took a long drink of out of his goblet. "So are any of you entering the tournament?"

"Cedric is," Harmony answered. "Although I don't necessarily want him to. It's a little dangerous."

Cedric laughed. "It can't be any more dangerous than Quidditch!"

Krum lit up. "Oh, you play Quidditch?"

Cedric blushed a little. "Yes, I'm the captain of our team." He put an arm around Harmony. "And Harmony here is our Seeker; the best I've ever seen!"

"Really? Maybe ve should play sometime in my stay," suggested Krum. "I do not vant to get too rusty vhile I'm here."

Harmony and Cedric were gob smacked. They were going to be play Quidditch with a major league player!

The conversation continued until Dumbledore stood and began to explain the rules of the Tournament, then introduced Mr. Crouch. He nodded stiffly at the crowd of students, but Harmony was sure he glanced in her direction. Finally the Goblet of Fire was brought out. Dumbledore explained that anyone wishing to be a champion had a day to put their name inside.

Then it was time to leave. Krum and some other Durmstrang students said good-bye to Harmony and the others. They did have a run into with Headmaster Karkaroff, who stared at Harmony for a few moments before Sirius came up behind him and moved him along.

The next day was Saturday and everyone was able to witness some people from all schools enter their name in the Goblet of Fire. Fred and George tried to get over it with an Aging Potion, but it didn't work. Cedric, however, did enter. Many people agreed that he would make a great champion.

That night at the feast Dumbledore stood in front of the Goblet when it was ready to make its decision. (He also told the champions where to go after they were called.)

The first piece of paper expelled from the Goblet. "The first champion," announced Dumbledore in a booming voice. "From Durmstrang is Viktor Krum."

Krum was sitting beside Harmony again. He rose from the table as people hit his back and applauded.

"The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Everyone clapped again ask a girl gracefully got to her feet at the other end of the Maximus table.

"And finally," boomed Dumbledore. "The Hogwarts champion is -" Dumbles read the paper. "Cedric Diggory!"

The Hall burst into sound and Harmony was the first to throw her arms around Cedric. He was grinning proudly as Harmony placed at kiss on his cheek. Then he stood and went into the chamber the champions were in.

Dumbledore was just in the middle of another speach when - the Goblet shot out another paper. Dumbledore caught it and looked down at it almost fearfully. He cleared his throat and looked up. "Harmony Potter."

Harmony just sat there. Everyone was staring at her, but there was no noise. Dumbledore was now whispering to Professor McGonagall and Sirius, who was sitting almost as blankly as Harmony. Dumbledore called out again. "Harmony Potter, please come here."

Harmony stood on her numb legs. All the happiness in her a moment ago was gone, gone with the calling of her name. She walked through the door Dumbledore directed her to. All three of the Champions were grouped by the fire. Cedric was the first to spot her.

"Harmony, what are you doing here?" he asked. Harmony tried to answer, but her mouth was dry. She didn't have to either, because many people entered the room.

Ludo Bagman, another sponsor of the Tournament, came and announced that Harmony was the fourth champion. Cedric paled when he heard, then hurried to Harmony's side and put an arm around her. Harmony was shaking slightly.

"This can't be happening!" exclaimed Sirius walking in with most of the Professors, including Remus and Dumbledore. "She's just fourteen! She can't enter! It's too dangerous!" he ranted.

There were a few minutes of auguring before Dumbledore finally turned to Harmony and asked her if she put her name in the Goblet. "No," she answered. "I didn't."

"She didn't Professors," continued Cedric, tightening his hold. "She didn't even want me in it; said it was too dangerous."

It was then that Mr. Crouch came forward and explained that Harmony was now bound to be in the Tournament. Sirius looked ready to kill him. "Look here Crouch, I don't want Harmony in it! She's too young and been through too much to have to go through this too!"

Crouch glared hard at Sirius. "I'm sorry, Mr. Black, but she must. That's the end of it." Then he walked out.

One by one everyone left, leaving only Sirius, Remus, Cedric and Harmony. "I can't believe this," said Sirius, seething.

"Sirius," said a tired looking Remus. "There is nothing we can do, she has to." Remus turned to Harmony and Cedric, who were as close as humanly possible. "You'll just have to try your best not to . . ."

"Die?" Harmony asked bitterly. Cedric's arm around her waist tightened.

"That's not going to happen," said Cedric surly. "We'll get through this, and with any luck one of us will win."

After must persuasion Sirius allowed Cedric and Harmony to go back to their common room. On the way there they still held each other tight. "I don't know what I'm going to do," Harmony whispered. "Did someone think this was a joke, or did they do it to get me killed?"

Cedric sighed. "I don't know, Harmony, but I swear I won't let the happen. Neither of us will get hurt."

They arrived at the portrait entrance to their common room. When they told it the password it opened to reveal all the Maximus house members applauding. Fred and George Weasley were at Cedric and Harmony's sides in a second.

"Two Maximus champions! How wonderful!" bellowed Fred.

"Don't know how you got in, Harmony, but it's brilliant!" roared George.

It took a few minutes to get everyone in the house quiet, but when they did Cedric started to explain what was going on. "Harmony didn't enter, she didn't want to. She didn't want me in it either. She only agreed to that because I promised I'd be careful."

"Really?" echoed the twins.

"But who put you in?" asked Hermione running over to Harmony's side. It had taken her a while to get through all the people.

"We don't know," said Harmony. "It's either a huge joke, which isn't likely, or someone wants me dead." Harmony's words sliced through the silent room and Harmony sighed. "It's not that surprising; you all know about my past. As my house mates you all know even more than anyone else what goes on with me." There was a murmur of agreement. "It's fine though, I'm just going to get through this year and this tournament the best I can."

Then everyone parted so Cedric, Harmony and Hermione could go up to their dorms. Cedric gave Harmony a long kiss then a encouraging smile. "It's going to be fine." If only Harmony could believe that herself.

HP

That morning at breakfast most everyone was in a foul mood about Harmony's four champion status. Many even were mad at Cedric, knowing he probably put his girlfriend's name in the Goblet. The Hufflepuffs, after a talk from Cedric, knew the truth and were on both their sides. Of course a few from each house, excluding Slytherin, believed Harmony though.

Harmony was surprised when Krum sat next to her, which was becoming his regular seat.

"Good morning, Harmonee," he greeted.

"You're still going to talk to me?" she blurted out.

"Of course," he said.

"Why?" asked Harmony. "Everyone thinks I entered myself and they aren't talking to me. And since you are a champion and I'm competing against you I just thought . . ."

"I vould ignore you?" prompted Krum; Harmony nodded. "No, no, I vouldn't' do that. I believe you. You told me you didn't vant Cedric to enter on the first night here, and that you thought it vould be dangerous, vhy vould you enter?"

Harmony smiled and felt like hugging Krum. "Thank you, Viktor."

The rest of the day however, consisted of lots of taunting on behalf of the Slytherins and some Gryffindors. Malfoy was the worst, of course. In Care of Magical creatures they were outside in a patch by the forest they met at for classes Malfoy and his 'friends' were standing and when they saw her coming they yelled out, "Oh look, it's the champion!"

Harmony and Hermione tried to ignore him and Harmony was wishing more and more that Cedric was here. Where was Remus anyways?

"Of course you won't last very long, will you?" continued Malfoy. "Neither will that Beauxbatons champion either."

Harmony turned to him. "Are you saying that because we are both girls?" Malfoy laughed and Harmony took that as a 'yes.' "Because you should know, even though I never wanted to be in this Tournament, I could win and I can play the game just as good as the boys in the competition. And as for Fleur," continued Harmony, remembering the girls name from last night. "I'm sure she could hex you into the next century." Harmony paused and smirked. "I'm sure you remember the slug incident."

Malfoy paled but was opening his mouth for a comeback when Remus finally walked up. "Is anything happening here?" Malfoy shook his head. "Good." Harmony gave one last smirk in Malfoy's direction before class started.

HP

The next few days reminded Harmony of some of her second year when she was suspected of being the Heir of Slytherin, only this was much worst. And yes, Malfoy decided to step up and make it even more horrible - with badges.

**Potter Chick and Diggory Stink**

When they were waiting to go into Potions he came to gloat about how most of the school was wearing them Harmony almost laughed after she got over the shock. "Wow, Malfoy. Couldn't you be any more original?" Malfoy's smirk was off his face in an instant; Harmony wasn't rising to his bait. In a moment he had his wand out and pointed at Harmony.

_"Densaugeo!_" Cedric, who had been escorting the two to class because he had a free period, quickly pushed Harmony out of the way, but then it hit Hermione.

Hermione's teeth began to grow and grow and she tried to cover them up with her hands. That was when Snape came and saw what was happening. "What is happening here?" He asked in his cool voice.

Harmony pointed to Malfoy, then to Hermione. "Malfoy hit Hermione with a spell."

Snape looked at Hermione's teeth, then to Cedric. "Take her to the hospital wing, Mr. Diggory." Then he rounded on Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin." Malfoy's jaw dropped; even Snape looked a little surprised that he had taken points from his own house.

After the shock had worn off, Cedric pulled Hermione down the hall and to the hospital wing. Harmony and the other students filled into the Potions classroom. Harmony was just finishing her antidote when Colin Creevey came into the room asking for her. Snape dismissed her with a wave and Harmony hurried out with her things.

"Where is Cedric?" asked Colin as the walked to where all the champions needed to be.

"He's in the hospital wing with Hermione," answered Harmony. Colin had been a little annoying in his first year, but he had grown up a little since then. "She was hit with a spell." But when they arrived at the small classroom he was there.

"Some one came and got me," he answered.

"How's Hermione?"

Cedric smiled. "She's fine, in fact, Madam Pomfrey shrank her teeth to normal size. She doesn't need that metal stuff her parents use on her teeth anymore!"

Cedric and Harmony drifted over to Viktor and Fleur. "Ah, Harmony Potter," said Fleur, her French accent pronounced. "Nice to meet you."

"Um, you too," said Harmony.

"I heard you the other day when you stood up for me to that blond boy," said Fleur answering the unasked question.

"Oh," laughed Harmony. "That's why you aren't completely mad at me?" Fleur nodded. "Don't worry about him, Draco Malfoy, he's a sexist pig." Both girls laughed at this.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" asked a voice behind the group. A witch in magenta robes and blonde curled hair stood beside them. "I was hoping to get an interview with Miss Potter. Lovely." She grabbed Harmony and pulled her off to the corner of the room. Cedric was about to come after her when Harmony just shook her head. She'd find a way of her own to get rid of this reporter.

Rita Skeeter, as she introduced herself, asked if she could use a Quick-Quote quill. Harmony wasn't sure what that was, but she pulled it out anyways then began to ask questions. "So, Harmony, just between us girls - why did you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Harmony was staring at the quill and the paper. It read:

_An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, almost ruins the beautiful face of Harmony Potter, whose eyes -_

Rita told her to ignore the quill and repeated the question. "I didn't," answered Harmony. Rita didn't believe her and started listing off other questions that made her stomach sick.

"And what do you think your parents would think of you entering this dangerous Tournament?" she asked. Harmony looked past her and to the pad of paper.

_Tears fill those startlingly green eyes that must drive the boys wild as our conversation turns to the parents Harmony can barely remember, other than stories from friends and her Godfather, Sirius Black, who -_

"I do NOT have tears in my eyes!" exclaimed Harmony.

Before Rita could continue Dumbledore was next to them, ushering Harmony over with the other Champions. (With a sigh of relief.)

Dumbledore came with Mr. Ollivander, who would be conducting the Weighing of the Wand ceremony. One by one all their wands were examined by the wand shop owner. Finally it was her turn. 

"Ah, Miss Potter," said Mr. Ollivander. "I remember you very well, though you have changed." He winked. When she got her wand she was under her disguise as a boy. He finished checking her wand the handed it back.

After this many photographs were taken and the champions all went to dinner. "That wasn't too bad," Cedric said when they were eating.

"Speak for yourself," said Harmony. "You didn't have to talk to Rita Skeeter pester you about tears in your eyes. Could that have been worst?"

**HP**

**Oh yes, my dear Harmony, I believe it will. -cackles- Sorry!**

**I hope you all like this! I had a lot of fun writing it, as always. Ooo! Have any of you noticed some rather large hints I've dropped in both this chapter and the second chapter? I don't know if anyone has, because I haven't gotten a message saying so. The thing I'm hinting at is rather obvious, and I hope you've noticed it. A cookie to however guesses right! (But I'm not telling you what I'm hinting about.)**

**Please review and give me some feedback - and make the warm and fuzzy feeling come back! **


	5. Encounters with Dragons and Reporters

**Hehe. I guess you all pretty much saw this coming, but the last line in the last chapter (which is below) is gonna be coming true in about five seconds. :D**

HP

_**Last Chapter: **__"Speak for yourself," said Harmony. "You didn't have to talk to Rita Skeeter pester you about tears in your eyes. Could that have been worst?"_

Yes, yes it could.

Rita Skeeter had published an article about the champions, are shall we say, about Harmony with a little of the champions sprinkled in. Harmony wasn't sure if any of the quotes she used were from her, if not the individual words once and a while.

_"...Harmony Potter is the fourth, that's right, fourth champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Of course you all know of Miss. Potter's tragic past, how her parents were murdered by He Who Must Not Be Named, and who could forget the shock from the end of her first year at Hogwarts? It was finally revealed that instead of being the Boy-who-lived, she was the Girl-who-lived!_

_Harmony Potter is a beautiful young girl and lives with her Godfather, Sirius Black who was only cleared of his life sentence in Azkaban in her first year when it was brought to the attention of the Ministry that he was framed. Sirius Black is a handsome man, though scarred from ten years in Azkaban. This reporter has to wonder if Harmony was encouraged to enter this dangerous tournament by her godfather, who was a bit of a trouble-maker in school. But perhaps it may be for her parents, as she says here: 'I know my parents would be proud of me, and if I win this tournament then they would be even more proud. I suppose that's what children with living parents want to do, right, please them?' Tears fill her startling green eyes now. 'I sometimes cry when my godfather talks about them. They seemed like such kind people . . .'_

_I now change to a lighter subject. I ask about her love life; If there is a guy for her. She smiles happily. 'Oh yes, I have a boyfriend.' In fact, her boyfriend is none other than Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion and a fellow member of the fifth house of Hogwarts, Maximus. _(See page 11 for details on Hogwarts Houses.) _Mr. Diggory is a long-time friend of Miss Potter and have just recently taken their relationship up to the next level._

_Yes, things are quite looking up for Harmony Potter, who is not only near the top of her class, but has many friends who includes Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl, who is also at the top of her class. Not only this, but . . . "_

It went on and on. Draco Malfoy took this opportunity to tease her at any available moment, his favorite being a sad face in her direction then saying mockingly, "Are you going to start crying, Potter? Miss your dead parents?"

Well, Draco Malfoy must be crazy (which he probably was) if he thought he was going to get a rise out of her. Cedric, on the other hand, was always ready to hex any Slytherin, which mostly included Malfoy, when they quoted any part of the article. Harmony tried to hold him back, but she could only be with him so much. He was also getting his fair share of teasing from the Slytherin, though Harmony was their favorite target since teasing his girlfriend got him angrier than teasing Cedric himself.

Hermione was taking some heat from the article as well. "_Stunningly pretty?_ Her?" Pansy Parkinson had said the first time she had seen Hermione after the article came out. "I mean, sure, at least you fixed your horrible hair after first year, but what is Skeeter comparing you to - a chipmunk?"

Of course Hermione, like Harmony, was ignoring it, which got the Slytherins even more angry.

Sirius and Remus were boiling mad when they found out that Rita Skeeter faked the article. At first they thought that everything she wrote was true, but Harmony said it wasn't. She did admit that yes, she did want to make her parents proud, but entering the tournament was just crazy. And yes, she did get sad when she heard some of Sirius' stories, but mostly she was just happy to hear about her parents. She didn't even think of being sad for them, they were gone, but she still loved them just the same.

Other than the taunts from the Slytherins, and a few from the members of other houses, Harmony was very happy. Her, Hermione and the other champions were really getting along. Hermione liked to talk to Fleur a lot, since her and her parents went to France last summer she was 'fascinated' with the culture, and the wizarding culture would be even more 'fascinating.' Viktor and Cedric were getting along quite well, too. They talked about Quidditch a lot, and Harmony joined it as well, but Harmony talked to him about a lot of other things as well. She found that he really liked to read muggle fiction books.

"Yes, it's very funny reading their vriting," he said one day when they were in the library. He had just pulled out a book from his bag and Harmony had asked about it. She had read it before and liked it a lot. "Some of their ideas for vizards and vitches are completely fake, but some vriters get pretty close to the truth!"

HP

One thing Harmony was very grateful for was Hagrid. He had told her and Cedric to meet him by his hut late at night. They had come with Harmony's invisibility cloak in hand and Hagrid lead them into the forest. (With Madam Maxime with him. Harmony swore he had a crush on her!) He lead them to a clearing where they saw four dragons being handled by many workers. Hagrid told Madam Maxime that they were for the champions, and he didn't think that they had to fight them but probably had to get pass them.

Harmony and Cedric left shortly after this, happy that they knew what the first task was, but nervous that it was _dragons._

The next few weeks leading up to the tournament were stressful. Now that Harmony and Cedric, and Viktor and Fleur because of their Heads' help, knew what the task was, they were hitting the books any opportunity they got to find a way to get past dragons. They had made a promise not to share any information on what they were doing, though. For one, it would be too much like cheating, and two, it would look suspicious if they all did the same thing.

Finally it was the day of the first task. All four champions met at the Maximus table, as they had been doing for quite some time now, but none of them ate anything. The whole school made their way to the dragons enclosure, while the champions went to a tent for their briefing. Hermione gave both Harmony and Cedric a strong hug before she left them, wishing them good luck.

Harmony just tried to keep her plan in her mind. She had figured out what she was going to do rather quickly, and even though she didn't tell Cedric exactly what she would be doing, he knew she had a plan. She too knew he was as ready as he could be for the task.

When the entered the tent it was very somber. Viktor and Fleur were sitting and when Cedric and Harmony entered they nodded in their direction, then went back to staring at whatever they had been a moment before. Ludo Bagman came in a few minutes later and told them that they would be trying to get past dragons - _big surprise for us_, though Harmony - and that they were to get the golden egg in their nest.

Then Bagman opened a purple sack and handed it out to Harmony and Fleur. "This has a minuture version of every dragon. This was decide which dragon you face. Please, ladies first."

Harmony raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I should take offence to that or not." But she reached in to take a dragon anyways, right after Fleur. Fleur would be facing off against a Welsh Green. Harmony would be facing the worst of the four dragons: The Hungarian Horntail.

Viktor and Cedric finished picking their dragons, a Chinese Fireball and Swedish Short-Snout, respectfully. Bagman ran out of the tent then to get to the judging table and Harmony walked over to Cedric. He would be going first.

"Good luck, Cedric," she said quietly. She was shaking all over. Cedric just nodded, he seemed to not be able to form words at the moment, so he just wrapped his arms around Harmony in a hug. The wistle blew from outside and with a long kiss Cedric left the tent.

The commentary was horrible. Harmony tried to block it out, but that seemed to be impossible. Pictures of Cedric being trampled or worst came into her mind. Finally it ended with a roar from the crowd. Cedric got his egg!

Fleur was after Cedric. Harmony wished her luck. She seemed paler than a sheet when she walked out, but after the same commentary from Bagman the crowd clapped again. Viktor left next, stony faced.

After Viktor was done the wistle rang out for Harmony's turn. With a deep breath Harmony walked out of the tent and into the enclosure. It was filled with people everywhere, but Harmony barley saw them. All she saw was the Hungarian Horntail.

Harmony raised her want and pointed it in the direction of the castle. With a small prayer, _please let this work!_ She shouted the spell. "_Accio Firebolt!_" Harmony waited for what seemed like a life time, but finally her broom was flying toward her. She jumped on it when it was still in the air and began to circle around the Horntail. The first part of her plan was to get her broom, that was sucsesfully completed. Now came the hard part.

Next she began to confuse the Horntail, flying around its head as many times as she dared. "Great Scott," she heard Bagman exclaimed. "She can fly! Are you watching this Mr. Krum?"

After a few more moments - or was it minutes? - of circling and dodging Harmony took a chance. She dove straight toward the ground, then at the last moment pulled sideways toward the nest of eggs. The Horntail was still looking at the place Harmony was about to hit so it didn't notice Harmony fly past her and seize the golden egg. Harmony flew high after she got a hold of the egg and was suddenly aware of the applauding of the crowd.

"Our youngest champion is the quickest to get her egg! Well I'll be! This will sure be changing a few things!" shouted Bagman.

Harmony was ushered back into the tent for a few minutes. There she found Cedric, or at least his shadow. Madam Pomfrey began to fuss over her the moment she enter the tent, ranting about dragons. "Madam Pomfrey, can I please see Cedric?"

After she was finished looking over Harmony she lead her to Cedric's room. He didn't seem too bad off, he was a little burnt, but was sitting with his egg next to him. Harmony had to refrain from jumping on him with a crushing hug, if only to not disrupt his burns. Cedric began to tell her about what he did, transfiguring a rock into a dog to disract his dragon and it worked until it turned to him, but by then he already had the egg. Harmony then told him what she did, using her broom.

"That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" he laughed.

"Because I'm just awesome that way," joked Harmony.

Madam Pomfrey finished putting bandages on Cedric and told them to go outside to see Harmony's scores. Cedric winced a little, but said that the pain potion was still kicking in. The couple walked outside and watched as the judges shot their scores into the air. Madam Maxime gave Harmony an eight, Mr. Crouch was next, he gave her a ten. Harmony was surprised. Didn't Crouch hate her and Sirius, or at least it seemed that way . . . Dumbles gave her a ten and so did Ludo Bagman. Karkaoff was last, he gave her a six. All together it added up to a forty-four, almost a perfect score.

Suddenly Harmony was pulled into a strong hug. "That was the most horrifying experence of my life!" exclaimed Sirius. "But I'm so proud of you!"

Harmony laughed as Sirius released her and Remus took his turn at a hug. "Thank you," she replied.

After a few quick words the champions were pulled into the tent again, this time to be told that the golden egg was the clue to the next task. With many words of praise Bagman dismissed them from the tent and they all walked back to the castle. Unfortunately, they ran into someone.

"Harmony Potter, that was brilliant!" exclaimed Rita Skeeter. "Can I have a word?"

"None that are appropriate in the presence of children, no," retorted Harmony walking by her. Harmony smiled when she caught the expression on Rita's face.

The four champions parted ways at the entrance as Krum and Fleur went to their own school's separate houses on the grounds while Cedric and Harmony continued to their common room.

When they climbed through the portrait hole there was a party waiting for them. Fred and George had snuck into the kitchens and grabbed lots of food. They parted for the rest of the night for the victory of both their champions.

HP

December brought on snow and red noses for the students at Hogwarts. The days were becoming bearable now after the first task. Everyone, with the exception of the Slytherins, believed that Harmony would be crazy to enter the tournament herself.

Classes continued and Harmony was as happy as she could be. That was until Care of Magical Creatures.

They were outside, and even though it was very cold out that day everyone was listening intently on the lesson. Remus had made sure to make everything as intresting as possible so it would keep their attention. Today they were learning about dragons, oh the irony.

Remus smiled at the class. "I know you all thought the first task was intresting so I asked Dumbledore if it would be possible to bring in a baby dragon for us to study. It took a little time to get the right permits and such, but we have them now." He brought out a small cage with a small dragon in it. "This is a Hungarian Horntail, I believe you all know what an adult looks like - some even know more since they were up close." Remus turned to Harmony with a smirk.

Harmony gave Remus a dry look. "Oh, bite me." Then she paused and smirked in his direction. "Actually, I withdraw the last comment." The class laughed, except the Slytherins. (Big surprise there.) Remus laughed too and returned to the lesson.

Ten minutes in who else walks over but Rita Skeeter. "My, my. Isn't this intresting?" she said.

"Excuse me," said Remus sourly. He knew who this was. "What are you doing here, Rita? Dumbledore told you aren't suppose to come onto the grounds."

Rita smirked and walked over to Remus. "Oh, Remus," she said. "Still like you were in school, always listening to Dumbledore." She looked over to the baby Horntail. "Well well, I'm sure this brings up memories." She looked over to Harmony smugly. "Doesn't, Harmony?"

Harmony glared at Rita. "Oh yes, but at least Remus makes this one seem nice."

"Really?" asked Rita, she turned to Remus. "You know Remus, I would love an interview. I believe you probably know so much about magical creatures."

Remus glared at Rita as Harmony was at the moment. "I'm sorry, but I don't want my words twisted to fit your article."

Rita was about to reply when the bell rang up in the castle and the class was dismissed, although some students stayed behind to look at the Horntail.

Next they went to Divination, or at least Harmony did, then to dinner.

HP

In Defense Against the Dark Arts a week later Sirius called for their attention near the end of class. He was smiling like an idiot. "I have news that will be welcoming to many. It's a wonderful opportunity to ask out someone you've been eyeing!" He let out a barking laugh and continued. "The Yull Ball is a traditional part of the Tournament. It's open to forth years and above, unless you want to invite someone under third year.

"You have to dress to impress, everyone, so you might want to hit your parents of for money for a new dress or tux." Sirius laughed. "It starts at eight o'clock Christmas Day and ends at midnight in the Great Hall."

Sirius became serious and turned to Harmony. "Oh, and the champions will be opening the Ball with their partners." He raised an eyebrow at her. "And did I mention that I'm chaperoning," he hinted.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Sirius, don't worry. I'll be good."

"You better."

That was when the bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom, talking excitedly about the Yull Ball and who they would be asking. When Harmony and Hermione arrived at dinner and sat in their usual seats.

Cedric smiled at Harmony and placed his arm around her waist. "So Harmony, do you want to go to the Yull Ball with me?" he asked.

Harmony looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I don't know, my boy friend might not like it." Then she laughed. "Of course, you don't even have to ask . . .but I'm glad you did." Harmony gave Cedric a peck on the cheek.

HP

**I love Cedric, have I ever mentioned that? If I could, I would totally steal him from Harmony, but seeing as he isn't real (only in my mind) I have to settle for...wait, I don't have anyone! -sob.- This is disappointing. Okay, so I have to FIND someone like Cedric...this is going to take a while.**

**Hope you liked this chapter and hope you review!**


	6. Dates of the Yull Ball and Sadistic Mind

**-hums happily- Harry Potter is coming out in three days!**

**Moving on.**

**I hope you like this! And I should tell you, I'M COMPLETELY FINISHED WITH THIS YEAR! AND I've started year five!!! -giggle-**

**HP**

The whole school was talking about the Yull Ball. Girls were giggling as anyone that belonged to the male species walked by them and were talking about what they would be wearing and such.

Harmony and Cedric, as well as the other champions, were trying to figure out the clue in the egg. Harmony had no idea how screaming was going to do anything else but give her a headache.

One morning at breakfast Hermione came down after Harmony and Cedric looking very happy. She sat down and began eating like nothing had happen, when something obviously had. Harmony watched in amusement for a few minutes then sighed. "Okay, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing happened," insisted Hermione.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should say that without showing all of your teeth in a smile." Harmony smirked. "Please try again."

Hermione smiled and sent Harmony a look. "Okay," she said. "I got asked to the Ball!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Harmony. "Really? By who?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione smiled. "But I'm not telling who."

Harmony pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise, we agreed on it," insisted Hermione turning back to her food. She paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll tell you, but not now -" She looked at the people around them; everyone was staring.

Harmony shrugged, "Okay, sounds good."

HP

It was during their lunch break that Harmony and Hermione disappeared into their dormitory. Harmony almost couldn't considerate in classes because of this morning's news. Now she was looking around classes wondering who asked Hermione out.

"Ok, spill, who is it!" exclaimed Harmony.

Hermione laughed. "You won't believe it," Hermione took deep breath. "George Weasley."

Harmony just started at Hermione for a moment. "Really?"

"YES!" exclaimed Hermione giggling.

"You really like him, don't you?" asked Harmony.

"Yeah," admitted Hermione. "I think I do."

HP

The next morning Harmony and Hermione walked into the Great Hall laughing and whispering. In fact, they were acting much like the female population had been acting since the Yull Ball was announced. That was really saying something. Hermione and Harmony were two girls in Hogwarts who didn't really _do_ the extremely girly scene.

Harmony sat down next to Cedric and placed a kiss on his cheek, he smiled at her and said good morning. Hermione sat down next to Harmony and across from George Weasley. She smiled shyly at him and - Harmony had to smile - George returned the smile with a equally shy and awkward smile. He must really like her, too.

The group ate with their usually banter for a few minutes until Ron Weasley of Gryffindor walked up to them, looking very red. "Hello, brother!" exclaimed Fred. "What brings you here?" He asked.

Ron turned redder and turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I was wondering . . . I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?" Ron said this a bit fast, but everything was heard. Harmony couldn't help but giggle a bit. The irony was just too funny. Two Weasley brothers asked Hermione to the ball.

Harmony looked over to George, he had turned white, but through his shock he was still managing to glare at his younger sibling. Hermione was looking very awkward and tried not to look over at George, though she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she finally said. "But I already have a date. Sorry."

Ron's face fell. "Oh, ok." He looked crushed. "I guess I'll see you there then. Bye." Then he walked at a quickened pace to the Gryffindor table.

Fred chuckled. "Well that was entertaining." Then he turned to Hermione. "So, are you really going with anyone or did you just say that to make him leave?"

Hermione glared at Fred, and though Fred did not know it, so was his twin. "Excuse me, but are you saying that I can't get a date?" She asked coldly.

Fred's smile faltered. "Um, no. It's not that. It's just my brother -"

"Because for your information," cut in Hermione. "I do have a date, and I very much like him. And he did ask me on his own accord, thank you."

George's face lifted at the last sentence and Hermione looked at him manfully with a smile on her lips. Fred sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione. You know I didn't mean it."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I know."

HP

Christmas day finally came.

Since the whole Maximus house was staying for Christmas because of the ball, everyone gathered in the common room that morning to exchange and open presents. They all got a surprise when Sirius and Remus came into the room carrying presents for everybody. When asked why they got all the students in the house presents Sirius answered:

"Well, I am your Head of House," he said proudly. "And since there aren't that many of you, I can afford to do so. I've gotten to know you all just as well as any friend - it felt right to get you presents."

The rest of the day was full of fun. Maximus split itself into two teams - one with Sirius as the leader and the other with Remus - and had a snow ball fight. Sirius' won - but just barely in Remus' options.

The girls of the Maximus house went back to the common room to get ready while the boys continued to play in the snow. After another hour or two they went up as well.

Harmony had gotten a nice dress in Hogsmeade for the ball, as did many of the girls, including Hermione as well. Hers was a light green with soft sparkles that was just off the shoulder and went to her knees. Her shoes were black high heals, though not too high for Harmony thought she was too uncoordinated in flats let along high heels. Hermione said that the dress brought out her eyes and made her look beautifully curvy. That had settled it in the dressing rooms, right there and then.

Hermione was wearing a pink dress that was pretty similar to Harmony's, but it also had lace trimming. She opted for white heals instead of pink or black.

Both girls had spent at least a hour on their hair. Harmony curled it and put it up in a bun with ringlets cascading down in her face. Hermione straightened hers, then curled a few strands of it.

One by one all the girls walked down stairs to meet their dates until it was only Angelina, Ginny, Harmony and Hermione left. Ginny went down first; she was Neville's date. Angelina was next and was Fred's date. Harmony went down next, but we all know who's date she was.

Fred looked at George. "Hey George, who's your date? You never told me."

George smiled at his confused twin. "Oh, you'll see."

Just then Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down to join them. She walked right over to George and smiled. He smiled back and dug into his pocket to produce a small box. "Here, it's a Christmas present."

Hermione smiled and took the box, she opened it and smiled bigger. "Oh, it's wonderful. It'll match perfectly." She pulled out a necklace with a silver chain with small pink jewels. Hermione set the box on a table and put the necklace around her neck. "How does it look?"

"Perfect," said George.

"Wait," said Fred suddenly. "This is your date?" He pointed to both of them. "And you didn't even tell me?"

Harmony laughed. "Oh don't feel too bad, they didn't tell anyone." Then she smirked. "Well, I knew, but I'm her very best friend."

"And what am I? I'm his twin brother!" Fred sighed. "Okay, fine, but don't let the bookwormyness rub off on you, George."

Everyone laughed as George and Hermione linked arms like the rest of the couples. "But you don't have to worry about George's prank pulling-ness to rub off on Hermione. That's already happened," said Harmony. "She's pulled a few pranks on me and Cedric!"

The four couples left the common room and walked down to the Great Hall. On the way they passed many couples that were stunned at a few things. 1) That George Weasley and Hermione Granger were linking arms and seemingly on a date and 2) Hermione Granger and Harmony Potter, two of the girl in Hogwarts that weren't total girly-girls were simply _beautiful._

When they arrived at the doors to the Great Hall Professor McGonagall ushered the Champions to the side so they could enter separately from the rest. She looked at Harmony and Cedric. "I suppose that there will only be three couples, instead of four?" Both of them nodded. Fleur date was a seventh year Ravenclaw that Harmony didn't really know and Viktor's was Susan Bones, who he had gotten to know very well lately.

A few minutes later Professor McGonagall lead them through the doors and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they sat down at large round table at the top of the Hall. All the judges were sitting there as well and Harmony had the luck of sitting near Mr. Crouch, but she made Cedric side right next to him. While Harmony was looking at the menu in front of her she saw Mr. Crouch lean over to Cedric and tell him something. Cedric look confused for a moment, but then nodded.

After a few minutes when Mr. Crouch was talking to the person on the other side of him Harmony asked him what he said. "He said something that would help us with the eggs," said Cedric, still confused.

"Why would he help us?" asked Harmony.

Cedric just shrugged and Harmony let the matter drop. She wanted this to be a happy night.

HP

After dinner the Champions were all lead on to the dance floor with their partners. It was probably one of the best - and the most embarrassing moment of Harmony's life. It was wonderful to be in Cedric's arms, of course, but she was constantly wondering what her dancing looked like. Her and Hermione had been practicing for a few weeks, but other than that Harmony had no experience.

Half way through the dance, however, Harmony loosened up. She looked up at Cedric and smiled. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would turn out," she told him.

Cedric laughed. "I'm just happy I'm not stepping on your toes like Neville is doing to Ginny," he laughed and Harmony agreed.

After a few more dances, Harmony and Cedric walked over to the table to get a drink. Hermione and George were standing there laughing. "Having a good time?" asked Harmony smugly.

"Oh wonderful!" exclaimed Hermione, still laughing. "I never knew that George was such a good dancer!"

George blushed and slung an arm around her waist. "Well you're fantastic as well, Hermione."

Suddenly a certain Ron Weasley walked by them, looking very put out as he glanced at Hermione and George. Harmony had to wince at his dress robes - they looked awful. Hermione also winced at the sight of him - Harmony wasn't sure if it was from his robe or from the guilt she was no doubt feeling. Harmony knew Hermione like a sister. She would be feeling guilt for turning Ron down for his older brother, despite the fact that George asked her before Ron.

George caught on to Hermione's guilt and squeezed her softly. "Hey," he said. "Sorry about Ron, I know you feel a little guilty . . . but Ron will get over it. I mean, he barely knows you at all," He smirked. "He was just attracted to your beauty." Hermione laughed softly and kissed George on the cheek, then blushed when she realized what she did.

Harmony smiled at her best friend. It was so nice to see her happy. "Excuse me, Miss Potter," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Sirius looking particularly handsome in black dress robes. "May I have this dance?" he asked putting his hand out.

Harmony giggled and took his hand. "Of course, Mr. Black." She looked over to Cedric. He was silently laughing.

After a dance with Sirius, Remus came up to them and tapped Harmony on the shoulder saying, "May I cut in?" Sirius looked betrayed and put his hand on his chest.

"I suppose if the lady wants to . . ." Sirius sighed sadly and let go of Harmony. "I will go find someone else." He turned and smiled at Hermione, who was dancing again with George. He in turn, cut in with Hermione while Harmony danced with Remus.

When Remus was done with Harmony, he shared a dance with Hermione as well. Then Sirius and Remus disappeared in the crowd, most likely seeking more students to dance with. Harmony swore she saw some girls in seventh year eyeing Sirius enviously.

For the next hour, Harmony danced with Cedric a number of times. When she wasn't, she was dancing with all the boys in the Maximus house, and a few mixed in from the other houses, excluding Slytherin. Cedric also danced with all the girls in the Maximus house and others as well.

Laughing, Harmony and Cedric left the Great Hall in hopes to take a nice relaxing walk on the grounds - all the dancing had sure caused them to heat up. As they were walking, they reached a fountain and two huge figures sitting on a nearby bench. Harmony was about the suggest they leave - she didn't want to spy on Hagrid and Madame Maxime, the two figures. But they couldn't help but over hear their conversation. Harmony felt heartbroken for Hagrid when he told Madame Maxime about his childhood and heritage about being a half giant, only to be turned down. It was obvious Maxime was a fellow half giant - she was bigger than Hagrid for heaven's sake!

After that, Cedric and Harmony walked back inside. "Well, at least we know for sure that Hagrid's a half giant," remarked Harmony. The three friends had suspected for quite some time that Hagrid was a half giant, thought they never felt like they should ask Hagrid. He would have told them when he was ready.

"Yeah," agreed Cedric. "I feel bad for him, being turned down like that. It's too bad he doesn't have someone like me or George."

Harmony laughed. "That's cute Cedric, I'm blushing." The two stopped walking and Harmony looked around for anyone. When she was sure no one was around, she kissed Cedric softly. Cedric kissed her back happily, and their kissing grew into more of a make-out session.

Cedric parted from Harmony for a second. "You do realize that we've already been caught by one Professor before," said Cedric. "And I so don't fancy being caught by any others, especially after Sirius' little chat last year."

Harmony laughed and kissed Cedric again. "Everyone is at the dance, Cedric, there's no way we can be caught." She kissed him again.

"Well, when you put it that way . . . " laughed Cedric, coming back for a kiss.

**Meanwhile, down the hallway and unfortunately out of our heroes' earshot. . . . **

Sirius Black and Severus Snape just ran into each other. Sirius raised an eyebrow at Snape. "What are you doing here, Snape?" he asked.

"Looking for any students who decided to leave the dance early and get preoccupied," answered Snape. "And you?"

Sirius sighed. "Looking for Cedric and Harmony."

Snape smirked. "Perhaps we are looking for the same people then."

"I should hope not," snapped Sirius, continuing to walk down the hallway, Snape following him. Not a minute later did they run into Cedric and Harmony, still in a rather planted lip-lock.

Snape was trying to hold in a chuckle as he looked over to Sirius, who was glaring at the young couple. Finally, Sirius cleared his throat and the couple sprang apart, and at seeing who had caught them, blushed brightly.

There was a brief silence that Harmony was the first the break. "Well, I think being seen by your guardian and your professor is punishment enough, right? So Cedric and I will just be getting back to the ball." Harmony grabbed Cedric's hand and began to drag him down the hall and to the ball.

"That will be five points each from Maximus," called Sirius.

"And five points each from me, too." Snape piped in.

Harmony paused for a moment, then called back, "Okay, seems fair." Then she and Cedric all but ran down the hall.

HP

The next day everyone was gossiping about the ball at breakfast. Some of the main points were, of course, the champions and a certain new couple that was now walking Hogwart's halls: George Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Hermione had gushed in detail about her night with George to Harmony and their room mate Susan Bones before going to bed. She blushed when she talked about her first real kiss when George said good night to her. Harmony laughed and cooed, "Awww, my little girl is growing up!" At which Hermione responded by hitting her with a pillow.

Cedric and Harmony also told Hermione about Hagrid's conversation with Maxime and Cedric told the both of them what Mr. Crouch had told him at the ball. "He said that we should put the egg under water," said Cedric.

Hermione sighed. "It doesn't make any sense," she ranted. "Why would Mr. Crouch help you?"

Harmony shrugged. "Who knows?" She sighed as well. "Maybe he really doesn't like the other schools or something, but he still doesn't seem the type to cheat."

Despite this, a few nights later Harmony and Cedric had snuck out of the Maximus common room about midnight a few days later. Cedric lead her to the Prefects' bathroom, saying that would allow more privacy just in case anyone were to be up at this time.

The couple entered the candle lit bathroom. Harmony was very impressed. Everything was made of white marble and there looked to be a huge swimming pool instead of the a bath. "Wow," she said softly, still looking around. "I really want to be a prefect now." Cedric chuckled as he turned on the water.

Once the bath was completely full Harmony shrugged off her robe to reveal a light purple, two piece bathing suit. Cedric also took his robe off and had swimming trunks on as well. The two waded into the warm water. After goofing around for a few minutes - splashing each other - they grabbed their eggs. They looked at each other, then submerged their eggs in the water.

Instead of shrieking, a gurgling song was coming out through the water. Looking at each other again, they took a deep breath and slid under the surface of the water. When they did, the two heard voices sinning from the open eggs in their hands:

_"__**Come seek us where our voices sound,**_

_**We cannot sing above the ground,**_

_**And while you're searching, ponder this:**_

_**We've taken what you'll sorely miss,**_

_**An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took,**_

_**But past an hour - the prospect's black,**_

_**Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."**_

Both came back up at the same time, sputtering. After a moment of silence Harmony sighed heavily. "Great," she huffed. "First dragons, now merpeople - what sadistic mind came up with these things?"

Cedric chuckled. "How'd you know they were merpeople?"

Harmony sent Cedric a look. "I'm best friends with Hermione Granger, the human encyclopedia, and I love to read - how do you think?" Again Cedric chuckled and Harmony sighed. "So it sounds like they take something that we're going to miss . . . "

"And we have an hour to get it back," Finished Cedric. "And as for where to look, I bet they mean the Black Lake - there must be merpeople in it."

"That's all wonderful," smiled Harmony dryly. "But exactly how do we hold our breath under water for an hour?"

Cedric sighed. "I guess it's time to hit the books again."

Harmony nodded. "And we'll tell Fleur and Viktor to put their eggs under water, as well. Then they can figure the rest for themselves."

"Sounds good," agreed Cedric, putting his egg on the side of the pool sized bath.

"No, what sounds good is a way to breath under water for an hour," grumbled Harmony and Cedric chuckled again, which made Harmony splash him.

**HP**

**Oh, sarcastic Harmony. :D What would we do without the? hehe. Did you like it? I hope so!**


	7. Gillyweed and Unexpected Relationships

**HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX ROCKED!!!!!!! IT WAS ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES YET!!!!!!**

**-deep breath-**

**I'm done. -smile- But it was really cool!!!! -giggle- **

**I'm on vacation till the 22nd, so this will be the last update for a while. As for my other stories, I don't have the next chapters ready yet so I can't update those. SORRY!**

**-Giggle- Near the end of this, you will be very much surprised! I mean, really. I didn't even know I was going to do this until a few chapters ago! It's like, major...I'll stop now...**

**HP**

The next day the _Daily Prophet _had a front headline that made Harmony's blood boil. **'Dumbledore's Giant Mistake.'** It seemed like Rita Skeeter had struck again, this time trashing Hagrid. Some how she had over heard his conversation with Maxime on the night of the Yull Ball.

"I can't believe that woman!" exclaimed Harmony, throwing down her copy of the article.

"I know," sighed Hermione. "But how'd she find out?" 

"I don't know, Cedric and I didn't see her at the Yull ball," said Harmony, still glaring at the paper, imagining it was Skeeter. "And besides, she's not allowed to be on the Hogwarts grounds - Remus said so."

"Like that would stop her," muttered Cedric, and they couldn't help but to agree.

The trio, nor anyone else, saw Hagrid all week. Harmony was sure that he was hiding out in his cabin, away from the students. She almost couldn't blame him - the Slytherins were being awful about it. Not only was Hagrid talked about, but so was Remus. Malfoy couldn't help but quote Rita Skeeter by saying that Dumbledore was crazy to let two half breeds in the school. Harmony was a step away from slapping him many times.

That weekend they went to Hogsmeade they had the bad luck of running into Rita Skeeter at The Three Broomsticks. She walked over to them, looking absolutely horrible in her shocking pink robes that matched her nails. The trio over heard her talking to her photographer. "Oh that Crouch, he seems so uptight lately - not saying he ever wasn't, though it seems to be even worst as of late. I wonder what he is up to . . . And that Lupin - he once again turned me down for an interview . . . no matter, I'm sure we can dig up some news on him . . ."

"Going to trash another person's life?" asked Harmony loudly.

Rita paused and turned to Harmony, smiling brightly. "Oh Harmony!" she exclaimed. "You look absolutely stunning, and Cedric, you look as handsome as always. Please, why don't you join us?"

"Please," said Harmony, loosing her temper. It was bad enough that she ruined Hagrid's reputation, but now she was talking about doing the same to Remus. All because they were different than others! "I wouldn't come near you if I had a ten foot broomstick. Why'd you write that article about Hagrid? And what's this about Remus?"

Rita smiled. "My readers want to know the truth, that's all."

"Oh please," snapped Harmony. "Who cares if Remus is a werewolf and Hagrid is a half giant - they aren't hurting anyone." The pub suddenly went silent as people watched the spectacle between Rita and Harmony. "They are two of the most caring and wonderful people I've ever known. Hagrid was one of my first friends and Remus has done a quite good job of raising me, along with Sirius. They're better than anyone I've ever known."

Rita smiled again and took out her Quick-Quotes Quill. "Well Harmony, why don't you let me interview you about them? Get to know the real Hagrid and Remus. I suppose you would call Remus a father-substitute, along with Sirius Black?"

"You horrible woman," said Hermione suddenly, standing up. George, who had accompanied them on their trip, tried to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, but Hermione just glared at Rita. "You'd do anything for a story, even if it meant ruining a person's life. You don't care about anyone's feelings!"

"Oh be quiet, you stupid girl," Rita snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Cedric stood up and stepped toward Rita, towering over her.

Rita looked at Cedric for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, touchy, aren't we?"

Hermione pulled Cedric back from Rita. "Let's go, guys," she said, pulling both him and Harmony out the door. George gave Rita one last glare before hurrying after them. Rita's Quick-Quote Quill was still flying across the paper.

HP

The group of four made their way back to Hogwarts, but more precisely, Hagrid's hut. "He shouldn't have to hide anymore," said Hermione. "We don't care who his mother is, and he should know that!"

After a long talk with Hagrid, saying that they didn't care about his heritage, or anything else. They were his friends and would stick by him no matter what. This, of course, made him break into tears, though they were tears of happiness. After this hour long conversation, they walked back up to the castle to eat dinner, knowing that Hagrid would be joining them later.

HP

For not the first time Harmony, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor found themselves in the library, trying to figure out a way to breath under water. After telling their fellow champions to place their eggs under water, they were now searching continuously for a way to breath in the Black Lake. Just like the first task, none of them were telling the others what they were planning, but they were helping each other out as much as possible without cheating too much.

Hermione was also helping all of them, mostly bringing any books that would help them to their table as the four searched through endless volumes of texts about under water life. Harmony had a few ideas of what the others would try - she knew that Viktor was very skilled in transfiguration, as well as Cedric, so they may try human transfigurations on themselves, and Fleur was very good a charms, so she might try that, but she couldn't be too sure.

Hermione had just placed a book of magically plants in front of them and Harmony grabbed it, wondering if there was any plant that would allow her to breath under water. All the plants were listed alphabetically, so she began with the A's. About thirty minutes later, Harmony found something she was looking for. Gillyweed, which would allow a witch or wizard to breath under water.

Harmony wondered where she would get some, the book said it was very rare and only used in some potions when not used by itself . . . Harmony smiled and closed the book. "I'll see you guys at dinner," she said standing. "I think I found something that may work, but don't quote me on that!" Then she ran out of the library and to the dungeons, where she knew a certain Potions Master would be.

Harmony knocked on the Potions classroom door and waited for the footsteps on the other side to get closer and Professor Snape opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at Harmony. "Yes, Miss Potter?"

Flashing a huge innocent smile at him, Harmony walked in. "Hello, Professor, how are you today?"

Snape closed the door and sighed. "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" asked Harmony, then a moment later sighed. "But now that you mention it . . .I could use some Gillyweed."

"What ever for," asked Professor Snape. "Would you need Gillyweed?"

"Just a certain second task coming up," said Harmony sweetly. "In the book I found it said that it's really rare and usually used in potions, though you can use it by itself."

Snape tried to glare at her, but ended up smirking instead. "Ok," he sighed. "Come by in a few days and I'll give you some, but only because you are one of my best students."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, relieved that she wouldn't have to go through any more books or worry about what she was going to do.

HP

A few days later Harmony found herself in Snape's office. "Here you are, Miss Potter," said Snape, giving her a small container. "Eat this just as you are about to start the task."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Harmony. "I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "Really? That must be pretty happy."

"Oh yes, but I'll refrain from it," said Harmony smirking. "My boyfriend wouldn't like it. Sorry to disappoint."

Snape sigh and glared at her. "I never knew your Slytherin side was so annoying, Miss Potter."

"Thank you!"

HP

The evening before the second task, as the four champions tried to relax, there was a meeting in the Headmaster's office taking place. Both Sirius Black and Amos Diggory were sitting in front of Professor Dumbledore, wondering what was going on.

"Thank you for coming," said Dumbledore. "I brought you here before Miss Delacour and Miss Bones so I could explain a few things to you." Sirius and Mr. Diggory gave Dumbledore a look that said, 'Just go on.' "The third task tomorrow takes place in the Black Lake and the champions must find what was taken from them. They have only an hour to do so."

After a moment of silence, Sirius spoke up. "So what's this thing that is taken from them?"

Dumbledore smiled at them. "It is the thing that they would miss the most, in this case, a person." Dumbledore sighed. "But for Miss Potter and Mr. Diggory must use their second most missed person."

"Why?" asked Mr. Diggory.

"Because their most missed person . . . is each other," answered Dumbledore.

Sirius gabbed at Dumbledore like he had a second head, while Mr. Diggory looked confused for a moment, then smiled. "I knew they were a perfect couple! They seem to care so much."

Sirius began to grumble under his breath and Mr. Diggory hit him on the back. "Oh come now Sirius, you have to be the least bit proud. They both have someone they care for."

Sighing, Sirius nodded. "You know I do, Amos," he said wearily. "I just feel like Harmony is growing up too fast. She and Cedric seem so . . .involved. Don't get me wrong, I know Cedric is a good boy, but it still worries me. I feel like I should take James' place as the overprotective father," Sirius chuckled. "And I know he would have been even harder on Cedric than I am."

"Too true," agreed Dumbledore. "But getting on, the two of you will be going down to the bottom of the lake instead."

"Really?" asked Mr. Diggory.

Sirius smiled. "Nice to know we're loved, too."

HP

Harmony searched the crowd of the second task, trying to find Sirius. She could see Remus, but Sirius was nowhere in sight. "Hey, Harmony." She looked over to Cedric, who smiled at her. "Don't worry, it will be fine." Harmony nodded, not saying anything.

The whistle broke through Harmony's thoughts, singling the beginning of the task. Harmony stuffed Gillyweed into her mouth and quickly chewed the rubbery substance. Harmony waded into the ice cold water, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Harmony felt like she couldn't breathe. She reached up to her neck to feel . . . gills? Duh, that's what the Gillyweed did.

Not wasting anymore time, Harmony dove into the water, which now felt quite nice. Harmony began to swim deeper into the lake, not seeing anyone - merpeople or no. After what seemed like forever, Harmony began to hear singing.

_**"An hour long you'll have to look,**_

_**And to recover what we took . . ."**_

Harmony followed the mersong closer and closer. It was getting louder as she went, which she took as a good sign.

_**". . . your time's half gone, so tarry not**_

_**Lest what you seek stays here to rot. . . ."**_

Finally, Harmony came to a cluster of stone dwellings that she assumed were the merpeoples. He also spotted some merpeople, that looked nothing like any description of merpeople she had ever heard of. Harmony swam on, even at their jeers. Then she came to a whole crowd of merpeople in front of a huge statue; on its stake, four people were bond tightly. Harmony's heart almost stopped at the sight of them.

Sirius, Mr. Diggory, Susan Bones and who Harmony recognized as Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur's sister. (She had shown them all many pictures of her in their long hours of studding.) Harmony swam over to Sirius, who she assumed was the thing they took from her, raised her wand and cut through the rope. He floated in the water a bit, but stayed near the same place as she was. Then Harmony turned her sights on the others . . .

. . . When many strong hands grabbed her. "Take your own hostage only," one of the merpeople holding her said.

"Let me go!" exclaimed Harmony, though her words only came out as bubbles. After struggling for a few minutes they suddenly let go over her. Harmony wonder why for a moment, when Cedric under a bubble head charm swam over to him. He sent her a look - Harmony wasn't sure what it meant - then turned to his father and cut him loose.

Cedric turned to her again and mouthed, "Come on, Fleur and Viktor are coming."

Harmony nodded and Cedric began to swim off. After waiting a few minutes, Viktor came and cut loose Susan and turned back. After waiting all she could, Fleur still wasn't there. Looking around her, she noticed that almost no merpeople were around her any longer. Harmony turned to Gabrielle, cut her loose quickly then grabbed both her and Sirius then swam for her life.

She was almost there, she was sure of it. Harmony could see the light on the surface . . . but breathing was becoming harder, the Gillyweed was wearing off. The moment she felt as if she need air her head broke the surface and she gasped for breath, much like Sirius and Gabrielle. Harmony was distantly aware of the crowd making a lot of noise.

"Harmony?" asked Sirius next to her. "Why did you bring her up?" He pointed to Gabrielle, who was looking very confused around her.

"Fleur didn't come and time was nearly up," explained Harmony.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "You didn't take the song seriously, did you? You know Dumbledore wouldn't have let us drown."

Harmony sighed. "I sort of realized that, but I still didn't want to leave her there." She glared at him. "Just help me with Gabrielle, I don't think she can swim well." So together, Sirius and Harmony helped Gabrielle to shore. Once they stood shakily on land, Madam Pomfrey draped them all in fluffy towels.

"Oh, Gabrielle!" Exclaimed Fleur, running over to them and enveloping her little sister in a hug. Then she turned to Harmony and hugged her as well. "Oh thank you, Harmony! I got attacked by grindylows and couldn't make it. Thank you for saving her!"

"It's no problem," said Harmony, blushing.

"Gabbie!" exclaimed another voice running over to them. She had long blonde hair like Fleur so Harmony assumed she was her and Gabrielle's mother. She hugged Gabrielle, then Fleur. "Oh, you saved her!" she exclaimed hugging Harmony just as Fleur had. "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing, ma'am," said Harmony blushing harder. "I just couldn't leave her down there."

The woman nodded, still smiling. "And you!" she exclaimed, turning to Sirius. "You helped her swim to shore - she's rubbish at swimming - And just after waking up from that sleep Professor Dumbledore put you under." She kissed Sirius on the cheek and Sirius blushed redder than Harmony. "I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Genevieve Delacour, but please call me Gen."

"Nice to meet you," said Harmony. "I'm Harmony Potter and this is my godfather, Sirius Black."

"Oh my," said Gen. "It's nice to meet you Miss Potter, such an honor, though not for your past but what you've just done. I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"It's quite alright, Mrs. Delacour -"

"Ms.," corrected Gen. "But do call me Gen." She turned to Sirius, who was still blushing slightly. "Mr. Black, you must be so proud of your goddaughter."

Sirius nodded. "Oh yes," answered Sirius. "But call me Sirius, please."

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice was heard throughout the crowd. He announced each champion and what charm or plant, in Harmony's case, they used. Then he told them the points they earned. When Harmony learned that Cedric was outside the time limit, her heart sank. There's no way she would win . . . But when Dumbledore announced that for her 'moral fiber' of arriving to the hostages first, but waiting for the rest to get there, earned her more points and that she was now tied for first place with Cedric.

Harmony turned to Cedric with a huge smile and leapt into his arms as the crowd applauded and screamed. Then Dumbledore announced that the third task wasn't till June twenty-fourth, a long time for relaxation, in Harmony's mind.

Everyone made their way back up to the castle, and to dinner. Harmony, along with the other champions, were being swarmed by many students for a play-by-play of what happened under water. However, neither Harmony nor the Delacour girls noticed that their mother, Gen, and Sirius laughing and talking with each other at the staff table. Nor, did they hear Gen give Sirius her address and tell him to owl her soon . . . nor did they see the puppy love look on Sirius' face when Gen kissed him again on the cheek . . . oh yes, they didn't notice any of this.

**HP**

**-whistles, then giggles- I TOLD you it was unexpected! -giggle- Didn't see that coming, did you? If you did...you're lying. Ha ha. Just kidding. I'm really glad Sirius is finding someone, and I know exactly where I'm going to take this relationship!**

**Other than that, what did you think about it? I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS COMES OUT IN 6 DAYS!!!!!! OMG!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!! I HOPE I CAN GET A COPY WHILE I'M ON VACATION!!!!!! -SCREAMS!-**


	8. Trash and Lies' by Rita Skeeter

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS WAS SO COOL!!! (Though really depressing in some places . . . .okay, a lot of places. -cries-) If you're done, please! I need someone to talk to about it! Either add me to your contacts on MSN messenger if you have it (you can find my e-mail address on my profile) or just e-mail me! My friends aren't done yet!**

**HP **

At breakfast one morning, while Harmony, Hermione and Cedric were sitting at the Maximus table, Malfoy and a group of Slytherins walked over to them, smirking. "Hey Potter," he sneered. "It looks like aren't giving your boyfriend a good enough shag - he's resorting mudbloods."

Harmony was so surprised she almost couldn't respond. "Excuse me?"

Malfoy smirked and threw a copy of _Witch Weekly_, a teen magazine at her, then walked away with a superior gait, laughing with his group. Harmony sent him a glare and looked over to Cedric, who looked even more shocked than she did. He was staring at Malfoy's back with a mixture of shock, confusion and pure anger. Harmony turned to the magazine and opened it to one of the first pages and she, Hermione and Cedric read the article together.

_**Harmony Potter Secret Betrayal**_

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

_To everyone at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Harmony Potter and Cedric Diggory are a golden couple. Not only are they the two Hogwarts Champions, but have been going steady since last year, though it wasn't acknowledged till the summer. But it seems as if there is trouble in paradise. Miss Potter has recently suffered great heartbreak at finding out that Mr. Diggory is cheating on her. To twist this knife in her back, the young girl Mr. Diggory is cheating on her with is none other than Miss Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger. Not only is Miss Granger already involved with someone else, Mr. George Weasley, a sixth year at Hogwarts, but is also known to be great 'friends' with Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and Durmstrang Champion. One has to wonder if this friendship is any thing else._

_In retaliation, Miss Potter has taken George Weasley from her so called friend Miss Granger as payback. We would hope that she would have approached this in a more mature matter, instead of lowering herself to their level. This can only be blamed on her home life, of course. Miss Potter lives with her godfather, Sirius Black, Defense against the Dark Arts professor and Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Remus Lupin. The example can't've been sent to high for Miss Potter. Having a Werewolf and Hogwarts former sex god raising her can't be a good example on her. The Wizarding World can only hope that their hero can stop going down this road she is on, and perhaps be placed with better guardians that will set a better example._

"I can't believe her . . ." whispered Cedric dangerously. "She's gone too far."

Harmony just stared at the paper clutched in her hands, trying to stop the tears that welded up in her eyes. "Harmony, Cedric," said Hermione softly, setting her hand on Harmony's shoulder. "You shouldn't let this get to you."

"Why not?" asked Harmony, her voice cracking. "She's not only questioned my virtue and relationship, but yours as well. And don't get me started on what she said about Sirius and Remus."

"I know, Harmony," soothed Hermione, rubbing circles in her best friend's back. "But you'd have to be an idiot to believe this. Everyone knows you and Cedric are as strong as ever, and as for myself, no one would believe that I would do that to you. We've been friends through everything."

Harmony nodded. She knew this was true. "But what about the rest of the world, Hermione, they don't know us. They'll take what that Skeeter woman says as the truth, they have no other reason not to."

Hermione nodded sadly. "I know, but don't worry about them."

"Harmony," said a voice above them. Harmony looked behind her to see Sirius, also clutching the article. "Please come with me, all of you."

Harmony, Hermione and Cedric, along with George Weasley, followed Sirius out into the hallway. Sirius turned around and held out the article to them. "What is this?" he asked.

"Sirius, it's not true, you know that," began Harmony. "That Skeeter woman lies."

"I know that," said Sirius. "But why on earth would she go this far?"

Hermione sighed and began to explain. "We've been challenging her a lot. And the last time we talked with her was just after the article about Hagrid came out. She was also talking about printing something about Remus. Harmony got really angry with her, of course, and when I tried to help her Skeeter snapped at me. Cedric tried to defend me, which is probably how she got the idea of him cheating with me."

Sirius sighed and rubbed his temples. "Okay, thanks for tell me, but please, don't talk to her again. I don't want anything else to happen."

"Sirius . . ." asked Harmony. "About what she said about you . . ."

"It's true," sighed Sirius. "She was at school with me, so she would know. I'm not proud of what I did to many of the girls back then, but I was very immature and insensitive. But most of the girls I . . .dated knew this and knew that there would be no long term commitments." Sirius sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, Harmony."

"It's okay," whispered Harmony.

"Please, go to class, all of you," he said after a moment of silence.

Without another word, they split up. Harmony and Hermione going to Potions and Cedric and George going to Defense. As Harmony and Hermione waited for Snape to open the door, they had to inure the targeting of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors that shared the class with them just sat back and watched with interest, not knowing which side to take.

"So Potter, exactly how'd you bag Diggory in the first place?" asked Pansy Parkinson. "I'm betting on a love potion, and double goes for you Granger. There's no way that one boy, let alone _three_ would go to you willingly."

Finally, Snape opened the door and the Slytherins slithered in, still jeering at the two of them. Harmony and Hermione took their regular seat near the front and waiting for class to begin. The article now sat in front of Harmony - she was planning on burning it the first chance she got.

As they were making their potion, Malfoy threw something over at them. Harmony glared at him as he just smirked, and opened the note. It was the article, cut out from the magazine. Harmony glared at Malfoy again and he whispered to her, "So Potter, when are you going to make up the next batch of your love potion? I'm sure they wear off too fast."

"Mr. Malfoy," snapped Snape sharply. Malfoy looked over to the professor and smiled innocently. Snape glared at him, then walked over to Harmony and held his hand out. "Give me that, Miss Potter." Harmony gave it to him and watched with the rest of the class as he read through it, his eyes racing across the paper. Finally, he glared at most of the class and help up the article. "If I hear anyone mention this trash, I will deduct fifty points from them and they will receive a week of detentions." Snape was silent for a moment. "You should all know that Rita Skeeter," Snape said the name with malice. "Is not to be trusted and neither is anything she writes. Her sources are less than trustworthy and twists all words to fit her story."

Professor Snape took the article and threw it in his trash bin. "Back to work!" he barked.

After class Harmony and Hermione stayed after to talk to Professor Snape. "Professor?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, looking up from the papers he was grading.

Harmony cleared her throat as she glanced at Hermione. "We'd like to say thank you," she said. "Although it won't stop it all, it will stop the gossip and teasing a fair amount."

Snape nodded. "May I inquire as to why Rita Skeeter wrote this about you?"

And so Harmony explained about their last Hogsmeade visit and what they said to her. Snape sighed. "That Slytherin mouth along with your Gryffindor stupidity has gotten you into trouble once again. I will advise you to not speak to the Skeeter woman."

Harmony nodded and smile. "Sirius has already told us this." She smirked at him. "It seems that you two are more alike then you first imagined."

Snape glared at her. "That will be all, Miss Potter."

HP

Over the next few days Hermione, Cedric and even Harmony got lots of hate mail. Finally, Dumbledore stopped all of it, but the letters they did read still echoed in their minds. Hermione sighed. "I just wish I knew how she found out some of the things in her articles," announced Hermione one day. "Like how Viktor and I are friends."

Harmony shrugged. "Maybe she's got us bugged or something."

"Bugged?" asked Cedric. Harmony began to explain how little electronic microphones worked, then shrugged again.

"That can't be it though, in _Hogwarts, A History_ it says that no electronics can be used on the grounds."

Hermione nodded. "She's right."

"Then how is she listening in?" asked Cedric again.

None of them could answer this.

A few days later, the Champions were brought to the Quidditch field to be briefed on about the third task. When Cedric and Harmony arrived there they stopped and gapped like fish. The Quidditch field was covered in tall hedges.

"What'd they do to it?" exclaimed Cedric, looking as if he was going to cry.

"I have no idea," said Harmony.

Mr. Crouch appeared a few minutes later and Harmony felt something inside her. It was a weird feeling, just like she had felt before Wormtail had kidnapped her and before the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. Harmony tried to ignore it, but it still was in the back of her mind.

"Hello, all," he said. Harmony could feel the happiness come out of her just by Crouch's boring voice. "In about a month these hedges will be at least twenty feet tall. Can you guess what we are making?"

They were all silent for a few moments, then Viktor grunted, "A maze."

Crouch nodded. "Very good, Mr. Krum, a maze. That's the third task. All you have to do is find your way through the maze and the first champion to touch the Triwizard Cup wins. There will be obstacles, of course, to beat. First Mr. Diggory and Miss Potter will enter, then Mr. Krum then Miss Delacour. I wish you all luck." Then he began to walk back to the Hogwarts castle.

"He's really charming, isn't he?" asked Harmony sarcastically.

"Yes," agreed Fleur, equally sarcastically. "He seems so nice."

"That's not the half of it," informed Harmony. "He sent his own son to Azkaban."

"Really?" asked Krum.

"Yeah, Sirius told me," said Harmony. "He was suspected for being a Death Eater, he died about a year later, though. Sirius isn't on the best terms with him either. He sent him to Azkaban without a trial, other wise he would have been proven innocent."

"That's horrible," sighed Fleur.

"Vhat do you all make of this maze?" asked Krum, after a moment of silence.

Cedric shrugged. "Not sure. We can't be too sure of what these 'obstacles' are, can we?"

"I'm sure they're creatures and spells to break and stuff like that," assured Harmony.

"So we can only study different spells and hope that they are the ones we need, correct?" asked Fleur.

"I suppose," agreed Harmony.

"I guess it's to the library . . . again," grumbled Cedric.

Harmony laughed and threw an arm around Cedric. "Oh Cedric, don't you see? This is where our Ravenclaw smarts come in handy!"

"Some times I wonder how I got into Maximus," muttered Cedric.

HP

True to their word, the next few weeks was full of library time. Harmony and Cedric also took time up with Hermione for practicing different spells, such as Stunning. They were making lots of progress, according to Hermione.

Harmony shrugged. "I guess so. Anyways, I'll see you at dinner." Cedric kissed her on the cheek and made his way to Potions while Hermione to Ancient Runes. Harmony walked over to the North Tower for Divination.

Harmony wasn't sure when she fell asleep, but who could blame her? Professor Trelawney had dimmed the lights for the lesson on planetary interpretation, or something like that.

She was in the room again, the room with Voldemort and Wormtail. Harmony noticed another man was bowing before Voldemort and talking to him. ". . . Everything is going according to plan, master. The girl has to clue as no what is soon to happen." The man's voice sounded so familiar . . . and when he lifted his head up to look at Voldemort, he even looked familiar. Someone reminded her of him, but who she wasn't sure.

"Good," hissed Voldemort. "I want nothing to happen to ruin this, I have waited too long."

"Yes, master," he said again.

Harmony felt like she was being pulled away from the room and the next thing she knew she was on the ground. Harmony was aware of the whispers around her and could distantly feel people hovering above her. The thing she was most aware of was the pain in her scar. Finally, Harmony forced herself to open her eyes. There was a sudden intake of breath from everyone around her.

"Oh my, look at her eyes!" exclaimed Lavender Brown.

Harmony blinked and everyone seemed to relax. Someone helped her sit up and she looked around her. Everyone was out of their seats and crowded around her and Professor Trelawney was right in front of her.

"Oh, Miss Potter!" she exclaimed. "Your eyes, they were white again! Tell me, what did you see?"

Harmony was breathing deeply. Was that a dream or was it the future? She couldn't be sure. "I don't know. I can't make sense of it . . ."

"Please, explain it to us, perhaps that will help," urged Professor Trelawney.

Harmony shook her head. "No, I have to go. I have a headache. Please, can I go?"

Professor Trelawney looked like she was going to say no, but stopped herself. "Of course, dear, but please make sure to stop by later and tell me about your vision."

"Sure," said Harmony absently. Susan Bones helped her stand up, then offered to take her to the hospital wing. Harmony said that she would be fine on her own. After leaving the North Tower Harmony all but ran to Dumbledore's office. When she arrived she told the stone gargoyle password after password until finding the right one.

When she opened the door to Dumbledore's office, however, no one was there. Sighing, Harmony planned on walking to one of the chairs to wait when something in the corner caught her eye. It was a bowl of glowing liquid. Slowly, Harmony walked over to it and peered down into its contents. Harmony took her wand out of her pocket and stirred it in the liquid. As the substance began to swirl faster Harmony leaned closer to the now transparent, glass like substance . . .and fell into it. How, she had no idea, but the next thing she knew she was sitting on a bench next to Albus Dumbledore.

But something was off. This Dumbledore looked younger than the one she knew, not by much, but still younger. Harmony tried to get his attention, but found it useless. In fact, no one seemed to notice her. Was this a memory? She wondered. The last time something like this had happened, she was sucked into Tom Riddles diary and forced to watch his memory of framing Hagrid.

Harmony watched in fascination as the memory (for she was sure this was what it was) unfolded. Karkaroff, the Durmstrang Headmaster, was lead into what she assumed was a court room by Dementors. He was then questioned by a younger looking Mr. Crouch. Karkaroff went on to tell Crouch and everyone else in the room information about anything he had. Harmony heard someone on Dumbledore's other side mutter, "Filth." It was a very strange man, she decided. He had a fake eye that seemed to spin in its place and many scars on his face. Dumbledore called him 'Moody,' which Harmony agreed on.

Then, the memory changed. It was still the same room, but this time it was total silence. The only noise came from a woman sitting next to Mr. Crouch. The Dementors brought in four people this time and Harmony couldn't help but gasp at the appearance of one of them. It was the man in the dream she just had, only he too looked much younger. Probably not only a few years out of Hogwarts.

Mr. Crouch began to speak to him, trying to keep his eyes down cast and away from the young boy from her dream. The boy kept looking at him, though and speaking to him. "Father, please . . . "

But Mr. Crouch plowed on, and as he did the woman's sobs grew louder. ". . . **We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing an Auror - Frank Longbottom - and subjecting him to the Cruciatus Curse, believing him to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named -"**

"I didn't do it, father!" exclaimed the boy.

**"-Your are further accused," **continued Mr. Crouch, his voice raising above his son's. **"Of using the Cruciatus Curse on Frank Longbottom's wife, when he would not give you information."**

And on it went. The boy began to plead to the woman, his mother. Finally, he and the three others were dragged away by the dementors, all the time the boy screamed, "I'm your son!"

And Mr. Crouch screamed back: "I have no son."

Suddenly, Harmony felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Professor Dumbledore, this time the real one. He took her back to his office and after a moment of silence Harmony spoke. "That's Barty Crouch Jr., wasn't it?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It was, but how do you know this?"

"Sirius told me that Mr. Crouch sent his son to Azkaban . . . and . . ." Harmony stopped. "The reason I came was because I was just in Divination and I had a dream . . . or a vision, I don't know, but he was in it. I recognized him the moment I saw the memory in your . . . um, what is that?"

"It's a Pensieve," answered Dumbledore. "You can put your memories in it and review them. Now what's this about seeing Barty Crouch Jr.?"

"I did, but he looked older," said Harmony. "And he was speaking to Voldemort, calling him master. They were saying that everything was going according to plan."

"Strange . . ." said Dumbledore.

Harmony nodded. "And professor, about what Mr. Crouch said about Neville's parents?"

"Is true," said Dumbledore sadly.

"So they're dead?" asked Harmony.

"No, they are insane when exposed to the Cruciatus Curse for a long period of time." Dumbledore's voice was full of bitterness and his eyes had no hint of the sparkle it usually had. "I suggest you go to dinner, Miss Potter. Oh, and good luck on the third task."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harmony, giving his Pensieve one last look.

HP

**Hoped you like it, as always! -wink- ** **Oh, take a look at the bottom of my profile. I had my favorite quotes from Hp 7 there!**


	9. Voldemort Returns and Cedric is ?

**And here, in this chapter, you find out Cedric's fate! Does he die, leaving Harmony alone and even more guilty and depressed than Harry, or does he survive!?!? Read on to find out!!!**

**HP**

Rita Skeeter strikes again . . . of course.

They were at breakfast the morning before the third task and reading the new article about Harmony. Somehow Rita had seen what happened in Divination and now labeled Harmony as 'Disturbed and dangerous.' Harmony snorted when she read it. "Well that's wonderful, wasn't I '_a beautiful young girl' _just a few months ago?"

Cedric snickered and threw down the paper, though Hermione was staring at it intently. Then she jumped up and told them they were going to the library. Harmony shrugged and figured that she had an idea of how Skeeter had seen her in the Divination class room when she wasn't allowed to be on the grounds.

After she and Cedric were done with their breakfast they walked over to the side chamber that Professor McGonagall had instructed them to go into to meet their family members that had come to watch the final task.

Fleur and Harmony, however, stopped short when they entered to lay eyes on their family members. Sirius was standing over by the fire place with Gen, Fleur's mother, and they were . . .holding hands.

Harmony glanced over at Fleur and noticed that her mouth was open in surprise, as was Harmony's. Gabrielle, who was on her mother's other side, noticed them. She waved at the pair and called, "Harmony! Fleur, come over here!"

Sirius looked over to the door and blushed when he noticed that they were staring at their entwined hands. Gen had looked up and blushed as well. Harmony and Fleur walked over to the group of adults, not only were they talking but so was Remus and Cedric's parents.

"Um, care to explain that, please?" asked Harmony.

"Well," began Gen. "We've been owling each other since the second task . . ."

"And we sort of, well . . ." stuttered Sirius.

Remus laughed and slapped Sirius on the back. "What Padfoot is trying to say is that he has a girlfriend."

Sirius glared at Remus. "Yeah, you should try it sometime, Moony." But Remus only laughed.

Harmony blinked at the explanation. "Ok . . .that's sorta weird."

"Yes," agreed Fleur.

"I think it's cute!" exclaimed Gabrielle. Then she ran over to Harmony and Fleur and took their hands. "Fleur, Harmony, you have to show me around Hogwarts!"

"Sure, Gabrielle," said Harmony, smiling at the girl.

"You should call me Gabbie, my mom does," insisted Gabrielle.

"Okay," laughed Harmony. "Gabbie it is." Gabbie smiled and pulled them out the door as the group of adults and other champions followed.

After a while they arrived back in the Great Hall for lunch. Harmony leaned over to Fleur. "So Fleur, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your dad?" asked Harmony, trying to sound as sensitive as possible.

Fleur smiled sadly. "No, it is ok. He died about a year after Gabbie was born, when I was 9. Killed actually, by some of You-know-who's followers. We were visiting the country. Gabbie was in the room when it happened, though father hid her when he heard them coming." She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder which one of us it is worst for, me, having known him and then lost, or Gabbie who doesn't remember him at all."

Harmony smiled sadly as well. "I'm sure it's the knowing then lost, but I'm speaking through experience."

After lunch they explored a bit more then it was once again back to the Great Hall for a feast. There were so many courses that Harmony, as well as the other Champions began to get nervous. Finally, Dumbledore told them to go to the Quidditch fields.

Harmony got even more nervous as the crowd began to fill the stands. She could tell her hands were shaking and her heart felt as if it was stuck in her throat. Suddenly, Cedric took her hand in his. He smiled at her then kissed her softly on the lips. Harmony didn't even notice the catcalls from the audience.

On the count of three, and the whistle, Harmony and Cedric were let into the maze. When they got in they reached a fork. They looked at each other briefly, wished the other luck then took a opposite direction.

It seemed like ages and Harmony still hadn't ran into any obstacles. Was this to lull her into a false sense of security, or had she just picked the best route? Suddenly, Cedric came running out of the darkness looking frazzled.

"I just ran into a boggart," he said, taking a deep breath. Harmony nodded and he took a turn opposite of her. Harmony also kept moving, she didn't fancy running into a boggart, considering her history with them.

Harmony stopped dead at what was laying in front of the path. It was Cedric, dead on the ground. Harmony took a sharp intake of breath and began to run toward it - then stopped. Wait, Cedric had gone the _opposite _direction.

Putting her wand in front of her and pointing it at Cedric, she exclaimed, "RIDDIKULUS!" Then it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sighing, Harmony grumbled. "I really hate boggarts."

Harmony had only been walking another ten minutes when she heard a scream. It was Fleur. Harmony began to run as fast as she could, but never heard the scream again. _I hope nothing bad happened to her_, she couldn't help but think.

Sighing, Harmony continued on . . . Until she heard Cedric's voice. "What are you doing?" he asked sharply. Harmony raised an eyebrow in confusion and began to walk to his voice - it sound very close.

Then she heard Viktor's. _"Crucio!" _

Harmony panicked as she heard Cedric scream and began to run fast to it. When she arrived in a clearing with Cedric withering on the ground in pain, she sent as Stunner to Viktor, who had is wand pointed at him. Viktor fell to the ground.

Harmony helped Cedric sit up. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah . . ." said Cedric, wincing slightly. "But Viktor . . ."

"I know," agreed Harmony, glancing at Viktor. "He would never do that . . ."

"Maybe he's being controlled, his eyes didn't look right," mentioned Cedric. Harmony nodded. After a few moments, Cedric stood again. Sighing, they parted ways again. It was just the two of them in this now . . .

After a while, Harmony came across a sphinx. It recited a riddle for her to solve:

"_**First think of the person who lives in disguise, **_

_**Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.**_

_**Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend.**_

_**The middle of middle and end of the end?**_

_**And finally give me the sound often heard**_

_**During the search for a hard-to-find word.**_

_**Now string them together, and answer me this,**_

_**Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"**_

Harmony laughed. "Well, there are a lot of creatures I wouldn't want to kiss." The sphinx just smiled at her. "Ok . . . " A person who lives in disguise, um, who lies . . .er. . .a spy, maybe? Yeah. The next two lines I have no idea about at all. And a sound often heard when looking for a word . . .um, no that's not it . .er. Oh, er. Ha ha. "Spy . . .er . . .spy . . .er . . . Spider! The creature I would be unwilling to kiss is a spider!"

The sphinx nodded and let her past. After only a few minutes, Harmony ran into that spider. Oh, the irony. Harmony looked past the huge spider and sighed in frustration. There was the Cup, only a hundred feet away, and Cedric was running to _her._

After battling the spider together she turned to him. "Why didn't you go for the cup?" She asked.

Cedric shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't want you to get hurt. It wouldn't be worth it." Harmony sighed and looked at the Cup, now only ten feet away after they were chased by the spider. "And I think we should take it together, it will be a double Hogwarts victory," joked Cedric.

Harmony sighed. "You don't know the meaning of competition, do you?"

"Nope," answered Cedric with a smirk. "On the count of three. One . . ."

"Two . . ." said Harmony.

"Three!" they exclaimed at the same time, both Harmony and Cedric grabbed onto the Cup at the count of three. The moment they did, Harmony was sure it was a Portkey. But the feeling in her stomach wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

The two of them slammed on the ground, the Cup landing a few feet away. Groaning, Cedric got to his feet then helped Harmony to hers. "Where are we?" asked Cedric. "Is this part of the task?"

"No," said Harmony firmly. "It can't be." She looked around the dark place they landed in, then a feeling of familiarity struck her. "No." This time it was said in disbelief and fear. "It can't be."

Harmony walked over to a huge cauldron, breathing heavily. "Cedric, this is my vision from last year." She choked out, Cedric gasped. "I get it now. This is a graveyard, there is the cauldron and we are the two figures. But there's also a third . . . " Harmony turned for a moment and her eye caught something. It was a tombstone.

_Tom Riddle_

Harmony gasped. She turned to tell Cedric, but he was looking at an approaching figure that was carrying something. "_**Kill the spare!"**_ said a inhuman voice from the bundle. Harmony knew it was _him. _Not only from the voice, but the horrible pain coming from her scar.

The man lifted a wand and pointed it at Cedric; in the little light Harmony could see it was Wormtail. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ Harmony drew a breath; there was nothing she could do.

_And Cedric fell to the ground - dead._

J

u

s

t

K

i

d

d

i

n

g

(Now where did we leave off? Oh yes - )

"Avada Kedavra!" _Harmony drew a breath; there was nothing she could do._

That was a correct observation, but Cedric could do something. The will to live outweighed the fear in his body and he dove behind a tombstone. The flash of green light from the Killing Curse went through the air and hit an already dead tree.

"Just do something, Wormtail!" shouted the voice. "Stun the two of them!"

This time neither was so lucky, and they were both hit by a stunning spell.

When Harmony woke next, she was tied to a huge tombstone and Cedric was resting where they landed when they first arrived. He was tied up and just stirring. Harmony saw the Cup and started planning a way to get over to it . . .

Wormtail was by the cauldron and he threw the baby like Voldemort into the liquid. Harmony and Cedric watched as he began to speak.

"_**Bone of the father, unknowingly give, you will renew your son!"**_ Wormtail flicked his wand at the gravestone Harmony was one and a bit of fine white dust flew over and into the cauldron.

Wormtail spoke again, though his voice shook. _**"Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master." **_Harmony and Cedric watched in morbid fascination as Wormtail took out a silver dagger and held his right hand over the cauldron, then cut it off. It landed with a splash in the liquid that bubbled over slightly.

Wormtail whimpered in pain as he walked over to Harmony. _**"B-blood of the enemy . . .forcibly taken . . you will resurrect your foe."**_ Harmony could do nothing as he used the dagger to cut into her right arm. Wormtail scurried over to the cauldron and dropped the blood - her blood - on the dagger into the cauldron.

It was bubbling over even more now . . .and after a few minutes something was rising out of it. Harmony couldn't see it through the fog that settled over the cauldron, but she knew who it was, as did Cedric.

"Robe me," hissed the figure. Wormtail whimpered and placed the robe on the ground around the figure. It walked out of the fog. The man - for it was a man - had whiter than white skin, a nose like a snake and wide scarlet eyes that stared at Harmony.

Lord Voldemort was back.

Voldemort walked over to Wormtail and pulled his left arm out, pressing his wand against it. As Wormtail cried out in pain, Harmony kept herself from doing the same because of her scar.

After he was done, Voldemort began to pace, waiting for something. His eyes rested on Harmony and he smiled sickly. "You stand on the bones of my father, girl. That's his house, right up there. The Muggle fool." Voldemort laughed. "I killed him," he said simply. "And it seems he has served a purpose in his death, as you did."

Whatever Voldemort was waiting for appeared in the form of many swishing cloaks. All the figures that appeared paused for a moment at the sight of Voldemort, then bowed all echoing, "Master . . .master. . . "

Voldemort looked almost happy and disgusted at the same time. He expressed his disappointment for his Death Eaters. Voldemort looked at Wormtail after a moment, then swished his wand at his stump of a hand. In its place was a replica of a silver hand. Wormtail thanked Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes.

Harmony could have puked.

After that, Voldemort began to tell his Death Eaters of his rebirth, starting with the night he fell at that hands of Harmony, then continuing with her first year and how he tried to find the Sorcerer's stone.

"How disappointing it was," said Voldemort. "To find that not only a baby had defeated me, but a baby _girl _as well." The Death Eaters glared at Harmony.

Voldemort finished his long speech by saying this. "But my spy at Hogwarts, the most loyal of all my Death Eaters, as provided me with the Potter girl. With out him, I would be nothing . . .no thanks to many of you."

Moving slowly, Voldemort walked over to Harmony, smiling evilly. His red eyes flickered over to Cedric, who squirmed when he walked over to Harmony. "Ah, Is this Cedric Diggory?" He inquired, pointing to him. "The other Hogwarts Champion, and if I'm not mistaken, Harmony Potter's _boyfriend_." The Death Eaters laughed. "Well, Potter, let me show you how much pain you caused me."

Voldemort flicked his wand a Cedric. "_Crucio!"_ Cedric squirmed in pain, twitching in the ropes that bound him. At first it seemed like he was trying not to scream, but then the pain became too much. He screamed. Loud.

Harmony flinched at the sound. A tear went down her cheek. Cedric was in pain because of her, because he was so close to her. Harmony found she was yelling, too. "Stop!"

Voldemort let up the curse. Cedric looked like he was still awake, but breathing heavily. He sent Harmony a look that said 'It's not your fault,' but she still felt like it was. Voldemort smiled a sickening smile at her. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He laughed. "That's what you did to me, and there is more to come." The snake was painfully close to Harmony's face.

The next thing Harmony did was probably the most idiotic and suicidal thing to do, but it was the only thing she could think of being tied up.

Harmony spit in his face.

Voldemort looked shocked for a moment, so Harmony took her opportunity. "_No one,_ does that to _my_ Cedric and gets away with it," she spit. (No pun intended.)

"You will pay for that, girl!" he exclaimed. Voldemort turned his wand over to her. "_Crucio!" _Harmony screamed in the unbearable pain that shook her body. Harmony had no idea how Cedric could stand having this cast on him twice in one night. Then, the curse was lifted. "Wormtail," hissed Voldemort. "Untie her and give the girl her wand. It's time to duel, and show the brat who is her superior."

When Wormtail untied her, Harmony spit in his face, too. She was so angry at Voldemort at the moment, nothing scared her, not even this duel with him. Wormtail flinched, but other wise said nothing.

The Death Eaters gathered around the two of them, leaving a spot open for Cedric to watch them, on Voldemort's orders. How nice of him.

Voldemort started off the duel by firing off another Cruciatus Curse. Harmony dodged, but he did another after that, hitting her. He laughed after he took it off. "Would you like me to do that again?" he asked. When she didn't answer, other than the glare she sent him, he asked again. "Answer me. _Imperio."_

Harmony heard a whisper in her mind. _Just answer no . . .answer no . . ._

I will not, she replied back.

The voice insisted. _Just answer no. . .answer no . . ._

"I WON'T!" Harmony screamed.

Voldemort looked surprised that she threw off the Imperious Curse, then smiled. "Fine. _Avada Kedavra!"_

At the same time, Harmony shouted, _"Expelliarmus!" _

The spells met in midair and connected Harmony and Voldemort's wands with a gold light. They seemed to branch off and soon there was cage-like structure around them. In the back of her mind, Harmony heard a phoenix song singing . . . _Don't break the connection . . ._ it said. Harmony's grip tightened.

Voldemort's wand began to scream and a shadowy figure came out. It was the old man from Harmony's dream over the summer. "Beat him," he said. "He killed me. Don't let go, hun."

Then another figure came out. Bertha Jorkins, a ministry official that had disappeared months ago. She urged Harmony on too.

Another figure came out, and Harmony's guess at who it would be was correct. It was her father. "Hold on, Harmony, your mother is coming," he said.

And come she did. She rested right next to Harmony, placing a ghostly hand on her shoulder. "Harmony, when the connection breaks we will remain for a few moments, that will give you time to grab Cedric and the Cup and return to Hogwarts."

Harmony nodded, the grip on her wand slipping.

"Do it now, sweetie," urged her father.

Taking a deep breath, Harmony let go of the wand. She ran over to the cup and Cedric - the Death Eaters were confused by the going-ons and didn't stop her. She grabbed Cedric's hand and the Cup and before they were being pulled by the chest, back to Hogwarts, Harmony locked eyes with Cedric. They displayed the fear Harmony knew was in hers.

**HP**

**...I'm sure all of you hate me for Punk-ing you like that, don't you? -Giggle- I wasn't going to do that...but after the amount of people saying "Don't kill Cedric!" I had to! Please forgive me for having my fun!**

**Also, Please review telling me what you thought about this! It was really horrible - I was almost done with this chapter and my computer crash, taking that whole chapter with it. I had to re-write it. I think it turned out a bit better - except the first few paragraphs, probably, because I was so mad at having to start over. -sigh- Technology - what can you do?**


	10. Stories Told and Fuzzy Tales

**I REACHED 100 REVIEWS!!!! Thank you **_stephanie clark _**for being the 100th reviewer!!! -hug-**

**And here ends fourth year. -sniffle- I hope you liked this year - being the longest of all. I don't know who long fifth year is going to be, but I'm on the fifth chapter right now. -sigh- You can't imagine the things I have planned for fifth year - and the years after that!!!**

**And so let's read on!**

**HP**

Harmony and Cedric landed on the cold, hard ground with more force than Harmony imagined. Her vision swam in front of her and the only thing she was aware of was Cedric's hand in hers.

The world began to come back to her - first the sounds. There was applauding, then screams. Next a strong pair of hands turned her over - and Cedric with her because she won't let go of his hand.

"Harmony?" the voice asked - it was Dumbledore.

"He's back," whispered Harmony. "He's back, Voldemort is back." Harmony heard Dumbledore gasp.

Then the face of Cornelius Fudge appeared in front of her. "What is going on? Why is Diggory tied up . . .oh dear God, is he dead?"

"Dead?" Harmony heard someone scream. "They say he's dead!" The crowd began to panic.

"No, sorry to disappoint you," grumbled Cedric. "I'm just on the brink of consciousness. Being put under two Cruciatus Curses does that to you."

If she wasn't hurting, Harmony would have laughed at his sarcasm.

"What?" snapped Fudge. "What does the boy mean?"

"Now is not the time, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, himself getting impatient. "We must go to my office with these two." Dumbledore turned to McGonagall, who was looking down at Cedric and Harmony in worry and confusion. "Please alert Sirius, Remus and the Diggorys and bring them to my office, and Miss Granger as well." She nodded and ran off. Dumbledore turned to Professor Sprout. "Keep the crowd back."

Dumbledore leaned down and picked up Cedric, with a strength that Harmony had never seen in a old man. "Severus, pick Harmony up please and follow me." Without hesitating, Snape leaned down and picked Harmony up.

Harmony was so tired that she didn't even protest at the embarrassing gesture, in fact, she was quite comfortable. Before she knew it, Harmony had arrived in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore and Snape placed them gingerly on a huge couch that Harmony had never seen in his office before. And with a flick of his wand, Dumbledore made the ropes around Cedric disappear.

"Harmony, Cedric," began Dumbledore. "What happened?" Before Harmony got a chance to say anything, the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Sirius, Remus, the Diggorys and Hermione hurried in, all looking pale. "Please, come in," said Dumbledore quietly, conjuring up chairs for all of them. "Miss Potter and Mr. Diggory were just about to tell their tale."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Harmony began with their frightening ordeal. "The Cup was a Portkey," she said. "It took me and Cedric to a graveyard . . .you do recall last year, when I had my vision during the Divination exam? It was the same as that."

Cedric nodded and took over. "Wormtail -" Sirius and Remus' faces hardened. "Came out with . . .a bundle in his hands. At first I was really confused at what it was and I almost didn't hear it say, the bundle that is, I didn't hear it say . . . " Cedric paused and took a deep breath. "It said, 'Kill the Spare.' It meant me . . . Wormtail fired the killing curse at me, but I dodged it, just in time. So he stunned me and Harmony."

"Next we were tied up, me to a gravestone," continued Harmony. "And Voldemort . . .he had Wormtail do some sort of ritual or something, and he used my blood to bring him back to life . . .he could touch me, he said. Then he began to gloat, saying how he was able to get me there and stuff. He said that there was a spy at Hogwarts."

"What?" asked Dumbledore sharply. "A spy? Did he say who . . ."

"No, he didn't," said Cedric bitterly.

Harmony nodded in agreement. "Then he . . .noticed Cedric again. He . . ." Harmony heard herself heave a dry sob. "He put the Cruciatus Curse on him, just because he was my boyfriend." A pair of strong arms were put around her. Harmony put her head in the crook of their shoulder and breathed in. Through all the sweat and blood she could still smell Cedric.

"After he was done with me," continued Cedric after Harmony had calmed down a bit. "He went over to her and she, well, she sort of spit in his face."

Snape, who had remained silent up till now, snorted. "She did what?" he chuckled and looked at Harmony, who was still in Cedric's arms. "I told you that the Slytherin in you would get you in trouble one day."

"Yeah, it did," said Harmony quietly. "But I didn't care. He hurt Cedric. I also didn't care when he put me under the Cruciatus Curse." Harmony felt Cedric's arms stiffen around her. "After that, he had Wormtail release me and give me back my wand."

"She also spit in his face," said Cedric, a hint of amusement in his voice. Harmony saw the wicked grins on Sirius and Remus' faces, but the fell back into worry when she began to speak again.

"He and I dueled . . ." said Harmony. "After a while, he cast the killing curse. At the same time I did the disarming charm and our spells hit in midair -"

"I don't believe any of this!" suddenly exclaimed Fudge speaking for the first time. He stood. "This is ludicrous, all of it. I refuse to believe that two teenagers witnessed You-Know-Who's rebirth. It's not possible - he's gone." Fudge began to walk out the door, then stopped. "This is yours," he said bitterly, throwing a bag of coins at their feet. "It is your prize for winning, now if you will excuse me, I am going to tell them of your _victory_ and nothing else, because nothing else happened." Then Fudge closed the door with a snap.

"Git," said Sirius.

"Mr. Black," said Dumbledore pointedly. "Harmony, please continue."

Harmony nodded. "The spells hit in midair and . . .they connected with a gold strand of light; and it became like a cage. Then . . .people came out of Voldemort's wand. First it was the Muggle man from my dream over the summer, then Bertha Jorkins, then -" Harmony stopped and allowed herself a ghost of a smile. "My dad and mum."

Sirius and Remus stiffened visibly, but Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "_Priori Incantatem._"

"The Reverse Spell effect?" asked Sirius sharply.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Harmony and Voldemort's wands share the same cores. A phoenix, in fact, Fawkes here." Dumbledore pointed to the phoenix on his perch. "Since they are brother wands, they do not work properly against each other. See, one of the wands, - Harmony's - will force the other's - Voldemort's - to regurgitate the spells it has last preformed only in reverse. Thus the reason why Harmony and Cedric saw the shadows of the most resent people Voldemort has killed."

"And they protected me," said Harmony softly. "They told me that they would hold Voldemort off until I can get to Cedric and the Cup."

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore spoke again. "Anything else?" he asked.

Harmony and Cedric sighed and shook their heads no. Dumbledore was about to speak again when the door opened. Mr. Crouch walked in, looking shifty for some reason.

Then Harmony felt it. It was the feeling that she had gotten before Wormtail had kidnapped her, at the Quidditch World Cup and just before Wormtail had appeared with Voldemort only an hour ago. Harmony closed her eyes in concentration, and when she did she saw Barty Crouch . . . Jr. Breathing heavily, Harmony snapped her eyes open again. "Stun him!" she exclaimed.

Everyone turned their eyes to her, including Mr. Crouch. He glared at her and whipped out his wand, realizing that she knew who he was, but someone beat him too it.

"_Stupefy!_"Exclaimed Snape, hitting Mr. Crouch dead on and he crumbled to the floor. Snape put his wand in his robes again. "Care to tell me why I had to stun him, and why he took his wand out when you said it?" he asked, looking at Harmony.

"He's not Barty Crouch, or at least, not Barty Crouch _Sr._" Harmony stood carefully, her bones aching from the day. "I just had a feeling, then a vision when I closed my eyes. I saw Barty Crouch Jr. This is him! I saw him in a dream the other day, he's the one spying for Voldemort!"

Everyone stared at her for a few moments, then Dumbledore stood and pointed his wand at Crouch, bounding him with ropes. He reached into his robes and pulled out a flask. He sniffed it, then gave it to Snape, he too sniffing it. "Polyjuice Potion." He said.

Harmony knew that could change your appearance at will. In fact, Harmony could remember her and Snape talking about its effects the summer before second year when she was staying at Hogwarts.

They were silent for a few minutes, just waiting. Then, slowly, Mr. Crouch began to change. It looked as if he was just de-aging, but he was really becoming a different person, and after a few minutes he was the Barty Crouch Jr. from Harmony's dream.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Do you have some Veritaserum with you?" Snape nodded and pulled a bottle from his robes. Despite the situation, Harmony laughed. Everyone turned to her, looking confused.

"What?" she shrugged. "I'm just having a slight flashback to my first meeting with Snape." Harmony sent him a toothy smile and Snape sighed, handing Dumbledore the potion.

Dumbledore forced three drops in Crouch's mouth, then pointed his wand to him muttering, "_Ennervate."_

Crouch opened his eyes, which were clouded from the potion. The crowd in the office watched as Dumbledore questioned the man, first starting with the Quidditch World Cup. It turned out to be Crouch Jr. who stole Harmony's wand. Winky had been there, not saving the 'empty' seat for Crouch Sr., because Crouch Jr. had already been sitting there with a invisibility cloak on. He had seen Harmony's wand sticking out of her pocket and grabbed it. Then later, he conjured the Dark Mark, but was hit by a stunner from the Aurors that arrived in the forest. Mr. Crouch Sr. saw him when he went looking in the bushes, and covered him back up with the invisibility cloak, then came back later to get him.

Then a few weeks later, Voldemort and Wormtail had went to Mr. Crouch's house, and together they over powered him, along with Crouch Jr. That was when Crouch Jr. took the Polyjuice potion and replaced his father. This way, Voldemort would have a spy to place Harmony's name in the Goblet, then help her through the tournament itself.

Dumbledore stopped here and asked Professor McGonagall to go to Mr. Crouch's home to find Crouch Sr., who was probably hidden somewhere, having to be kept alive so his son could continue to make the Polyjuice potion. She nodded and left the office.

Then Crouch began to talk about tonight. "I carried the Triwizard Cup into the maze, then I turned it into a Portkey. I was able to make it so Potter didn't run into too many obstacles and that the other Champions failed. I took control of Viktor Krum, who began to pick off the others. First the girl, then the boy, but then Potter interfered." Barty Crouch's face twisted into a insane smile. "But it doesn't matter, I will be honored as the Dark Lord's best servant."

Dumbledore stood, a look of disgust on his face. "Severus, please stay with him while I take Harmony and Cedric to the hospital wing."

Relief flooded through Harmony. She didn't want anything more than to lay down after tonight. Everyone but Snape followed them to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey began to fuss over her and Cedric. She ushered them to beds and gave them many potions.

Fleur and Viktor were there as well, both asleep already, and their parents sitting by their beds. When Sirius entered Gen ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. "Sirius, what happened?" she whispered.

"Don't worry, Gen, I'll tell you soon," Sirius said. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek, then walked back over to her daughter's bed.

Madam Pomfrey gave both Cedric and Harmony a dreamless sleep potions and they took a few sips before drifting to sleep.

But there were dreams. Nightmares. Harmony awoke screaming less than ten minutes later. Cedric was in pain, withering on the ground as Voldemort laughed at her.

"Harmony!" exclaimed Sirius, taking her by the shoulders.

In a similar way during the summer, Harmony looked up to Sirius, tears coming down her face. "Oh dad, Cedric, he was in so much pain. He was screaming . . .it was all because of me." Many people flinched at that, and sent questioning looks when Harmony called Sirius 'dad.'

Madam Pomfrey sighed and walked over to the side of the bed. "She's suffering, as is Mr. Diggory." She pointed at Cedric, who was turning in his sleep with a grimace on his face. He too was having a nightmare. "Both survived something together, and since they were already so close to begin with, they are having nightmares, even with the aid of the dreamless sleep potion. It's only happened a number of times before, but it does happen. Their minds aren't able to block out the experience."

Madam Pomfrey pointed her want at Cedric's bed and it enlarged to fit another person, then she lifted Harmony and sat her on the bed. "What are you doing?" asked Sirius angrily.

"The only thing that helps someone like this is to be close to the person they shared the traumatic experience with. See." Everyone looked at Harmony and Cedric, who were now snuggled up to each other, fast asleep without the appearance of any nightmares. "Do not ask why it works, it just does," sighed Madam Pomfrey. "Poor dears."

HP

When Harmony and Cedric returned to Maximus the following day, Hermione told them that Dumbledore said at breakfast not to ask them any questions. But out of respect for their house, they told them everything. The members of the fifth house were shocked, of course, but didn't doubt that it happened.

After Cedric and Harmony were done telling them, everyone dispersed silently. It was then that the pair walked over to Fred and George Weasley. They held the bag of gold out to them. "Take it," they said in unison.

The twins looked at them with their mouths a gap. "They must be mental, after the third task," said Fred.

"Oh yes," agreed George. "I suppose we should tell Hermione want has happened."

"We aren't mental," said Harmony. "We just want some laughs, and this will be start up money for your joke shop."

It took some persuasion, but finally the twins took the money, thanking them over and over again. They also made Cedric and Harmony their business partners.

HP

It was the last night at Hogwarts and the ending feast was in full swing. Viktor and Fleur were sitting by Cedric and Harmony, as always. Fred and George were sitting by them as well, and Hermione next to George. (He had his arm slung around her shoulder.)

Harmony thought back to earlier today. Despite Crouch Sr.'s talks to Minister Fudge, and Crouch Jr. as proof, his still refused to believe that Voldemort was back. That man really was thick.

Dumbledore stood a few minutes later. He then began to tell the truth of what happened the night of the Third Task. Harmony and Cedric looked around at the Hall, look of disbelief on many people's faces.

Harmony hoped that next year would be better than this year.

HP

The next day, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang left before the Hogwarts express was due to leave. Harmony and Fleur were just saying good bye to each other when Gen and Sirius walked up to them, holding hands.

"Oh, Fleur," she said to her daughter with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but we aren't returning home. We're going to be staying at Sirius' house, he offered it because of everything that's been happening. It will be much safer."

Harmony sent a look at the two. "Really?" she asked. "I believe there is another reason for this."

Sirius blushed as he tried to glare at Harmony. "Yes, Harmony, how observant of you."

"I do have Ravenclaw in me," said Harmony.

"Yes, you do," said Sirius. "Truth is, Gen and me would like to get to know each other better."

"Ooo," Hermione squealed. "Sirius has a girlfriend!" She laughed, along with Cedric, Harmony and Fleur.

Sirius glared at Hermione this time. "You are too much like Harmony for your own good."

Next, they all said goodbye to Viktor, who promised to write all of them. Then he disappeared to say goodbye to his girlfriend, Susan Bones.

When they got onto the train, they all found a compartment. After the train started Harmony said suddenly. "I wonder why Rita hasn't written anything about this yet. Seems like the story of the life time to me."

Hermione smiled evilly, then pulled out a jar with a beetle in it, then began to explain that it was Rita. "She's an illegal Animagus," she said. Then she said that she was going to blackmail her into not writing another story about them, ever again.

Harmony laughed. "Sirius is right, you are too much like me."

When they arrived at Kings Cross station, Cedric found his parents with Harmony. Cedric would be staying with Sirius and her, probably for the rest of the summer. The two still had nightmares if they weren't together and had been sleeping in the Maximus common room ever since the third task.

"Be good, Cedric," said Mrs. Diggory, hugging her son.

"Yes, and don't worry, we'll probably be coming to Sirius' house soon," said Mr. Diggory. "Dumbledore has told us about something that he wants us to help him with, but we can't tell you everything now." He smiled. "I love you, son. I would hate anything to happen to you."

"Me too, dad," said Cedric.

"And you as well, Harmony," said Mrs. Diggory. "You're like a daughter to us."

Harmony blushed and thanked them, then they found Sirius and Remus, along with Gen, Fleur and Gabbie.

"Let's go home," sighed Harmony as Cedric put an arm around her.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Sirius, his arm around Gen's shoulders.

Harmony smiled at Gabbie, who she was forming a sort of sister like bond with. "You're going to love it," she said. "Our house is amazing." Gabbie's face lit up.

Cedric smiled at her as they walked to a floo point. "You're amazing," he whispered. "I hope I'm always with you."

"Me too, Cedric," whispered Harmony. "Me too."

"We'll get through this," continued Cedric. "With you, anything is possible."

HP

**Ooooo! Warm and fuzzies!**

**And so closes another year! The longest of the all so far!!! -sigh- Think of everything you've said in the reviews...your begging not to kill Cedric...good times. But just think! You have a whole year to bite your nails over the death at the end of the fifth year! Oh yes, someone does die. (Falling into the veil? Maybe.) And will it be Sirius? He's not completely safe and neither is any other person Harmony holds dear! -cackles- Oh yes, you have all of fifth year to wonder who dies!!!!! **

**-clears throat- Okay, I will start fifth year in the next few weeks, so make sure to check my profile for updates!!**


End file.
